


Learning A Little

by Nightmare_Walker14, sketchy_sketch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caregiver/little, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Self-Indulgent, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Walker14/pseuds/Nightmare_Walker14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_sketch/pseuds/sketchy_sketch
Summary: After your ex kicks you out and your best friend Papyrus takes you in, you learn alot about him and his family. They also learn a little something about you as well.Note: The reader is a little if you dont like littles this probably isn't your type of fic
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 175





	1. Care for the ill and injured

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this story contains littles, don't like don't read.

She had yelled and tried to hit you again while you were at your weakest. That snapped you out of wanting to relax like that for a long time.

You had packed all your things and left deciding to live out of your car for safety despite it being the middle of winter and in a damn blizzard. Managing to find an open bar you sighed grabbing your phone and dummy which you kept hidden in your pocket and a small key chain plushie of iron man. You didn't expect an all monster bar but didn't mind completely out of it you approach the bar, "Hi... can I have..." You glance at the menu, "a milkshake please?" You sit at the bar while the man made of fire nods and goes off to make it.

You sigh laying your head down on the counter only to jump when someone says, "Heya bud what ya doin in this part of town?" 

"Oh me? Nothing... Just taking a break." You wanted to be left alone and were given your milk shake. You sipped on it happily trying to keep your calm you felt weak.

Your makeup and the slightly dark room hid the fact that your face was riddled in bruises and you kept your hood up shaking as the skeleton continued to stare at you. You sigh ignoring the pain and stuffiness in your head, "thanks for the milkshake." You murmur to the bartender setting the empty glass down and paying him before walking back into the storm and holing up in your dying car, fever starting to come on you lay down in the blankets you had one of your many pacis in your mouth giving into sleep as you froze.

Papyrus paced around the next morning trying to get a response from his friend, Y/N while the others did their own thing. "Bro whats wrong?" Sans asked him brow raised.

"My friend hasn't answered at all shes usually up by now.' He said to Sans sitting down and showing a picture of a soft faced girl with e/c eyes and h/c hair. 

Sans blinked in surprise, "That's the human I saw at Grillbys last night."

Papyrus eye sockets widened, "It was a blizzard last night she might be hurt!"

Blue peaked from the kitchen watching also concerned Papyrus told him all about you and he felt worried for you as well. Sans shrugged it off, "The human will be fine Paps."

Papyrus glared, "Take us to Grillbys I doubt she is." Sans sighed and took his brothers hand leading him through the void and outside of Grillbys where a single car sat up front completely buried in snow. Papyrus rushed over clearing off the window and car seeing it was definitely her old van he knocked on the window calling for her as the windows were blocked by a variety of childish blankets. 

You wake up hearing your friend shouting for you, "mmm Paps? Wait Papyrus shit..." You quickly shove all of your little stuff into the backpack that has a bunch of marvel themed things on it and zipping it shut not noticing a paci still on your lap you take down the blanket and open the door. You stand up causing it to fall you bend down and grab it quickly face flushed and eyes wide. 

Sans stared what the hell is that? Why was the human so frantic to hide it?

Papyrus grabbed her gently, noticing the obvious flush on her face and injuries, "What happened to you?"

"Its nothin paps I-I swear.." She was shaking with teary eyes.

"Please tell me y/n." He asked gently and hugged her.

"M-my girlfriend well ex girlfriend hurt me and kicked me out." She starts crying making her puffy eyes worse and her fever flare up. Papyrus rubs her back while Sans glares unsure and completely distrusting. 

"You can stay with us you can't live in your car dear friend!" Papyrus declared ignoring his brother.

"You dont have to Paps.." You feel faint but forced yourself to stay concious. 

"Of course I do and I will drive!" He ignored the silent protests of his brother and helped her into the passenger seat, "Go home brother and set up another room."

Sans nodded easy going smile tight he teleported away leaving Papyrus to drive himself and y/n home. "Y/n why did she kick you out?"

"I-I really don't want to talk about that part." She mumbled curling up.

Papyrus put a hand on his long time friends leg, "How long?" He asked softly, they had been friends for six years sense he got to the surface.

"Three years since I moved in with her... three years of pain Paps..." She admitted to him softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he pulled into the driveway.

You sigh eyes down cast, "She would have actually killed me Papyrus."

He felt tears spring to his eye sockets and he got out of the car walking around and hugging you close against him as you break down sobbing going lax against him, he rested his boney lips against your head murmuring sweet nothings that your fuzzy fever addled mind cant make out. The next thing you are able to make out, "...grab what you need the others" 

"Others Pap what are you-" you glance to see a bunch of skeletons from what you can tell in your sick sleep addled brain, your face heats up more and you stumble to the car grabbing the back pack with your little stuff and a couple of blankets.

Papyrus quickly helps you inside and up to your room noting how you stumble and cling to your bag. He leads you to your room and leaves you to get settled in.

Blue picks up a larger box and finds an object underneath it, "Stretch the human left a pacifier in her car!"

"What the?' Stretch mumbled coming over and looking at it.

Blue attempts to calm his brothers very odd distrust, "Maybe she's a babysitter she comes from a bad situation correct maybe a side gig to save money."

Stretch nods clearly still doubting him as Blue takes the pacifier and boxes inside to y/ns room. 

Hearing footsteps heading towards the room, you turn around swaying slightly as you look at the Blue clad skeleton. "Oh hello! Thank you."

"Of course! I also found this!" He set the boxes down and showed her the paci.

A bright flush tinted her cheeks, and she snatched the paci away from the skeleton, "U-uh thanks."

"Are you alright?" He noticed the clear worsening of her flush and how she started shaking more.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" You squeak as Blue nods and heads back down stairs to join Papyrus only to see the worst thing their brothers could do.

"Blue found a pacifier under one of the boxes in the car. Don't suppose you would know why she has a paci, do you?" Stretch asked Sans brow raised smoke curling up from his cigarette.

Sans frowned, "No as far as I know she has no social media presence save an instagram that's private and nothing about kids."

Stretch too out a cigarette and lit it up. "You mind showing it to me? I might be able to figure something out." Sans passed the phone with the account pulled up to Stretch.

Stretch stared at the screen for a few seconds. "Huh she really is private, and she barely has any followers. Let's take a look at who she's following." Clicking onto the following option he scrolled through it and found only one weird one. "Hey Sans look at this."

"What is it?" He leaned over viewing the screen that had a link to a custom site as Stretch clicked on the link.

Their eyes widened the site presented to them had a ton of child based items but larger like pacis, blankets and coloring books.

They were about to continue when Blue and Papyrus stormed over. 

Papyrus' voice rang out first, "Brother what do you think you're doing!?"

Sans grinned with ease, "Working, working very hard."

Papyrus flushed slightly in anger, his tone lowering, "Sans I know you're up to no good again, you leave y/n alone."

"I'm doing nothing I'm just a humerous lazy bones." Sans stated ignoring the clear anger.

Blue stormed up to his brother, yanking on his hoodie. "Stretch I swear to Toriel! Leave it alone and go help her unpack like a gentleman!"

Stretch feebly attempts to defend himself, "Bro! I haven't done anything I was just browsing!"

A evil smirk grew on Blue's face, his hand reaching out to lay flat. "Well if you're just browsing I'm sure you wouldn't mind handing the phone over, and don't you dare exit out of anything Stretch~"

Sans had a look of oh fuck on his face, "Well...." He grabs the phone and deletes the history.

Papyrus snatches the phone out of Sans' hand, already to late to see what was going on. "I swear to Asgore Sans! Leave the human alone, she's already been through enough!" He tossed the phone back to Sans, and began walking away to check on y/n, with a dead eyed looking Blue trailing behind him.

Papyrus came up behind the girl, hugging her to his body. He was caught off guard at the heat radiating from her skin. "Y/N I don't believe humans are supposed to get this warm, are you running a fever?"

You flinch slightly before realising its just Papyrus and relax against him, "mhmm M sick paps.."

Blue had also rushed to the girls side, feeling at her forehead. "Dear you need to get to bed and rest up! You'll make it worse if you keep going like this!"

Papyrus nodded in agreement, picking up the girl bridal style with ease, and bringing her over to her bed. After tucking her in he gave her a pat on the head, "I'll bring some soup up in a bit, just rest up!"

You squeak loudly in surprise at the contact and being put in bed, "U-uh ok! Whos the other sans?"

Blue climbed up onto her bed, petting her hair gently, "My names Blue! But you need not worry about that, you need to worry about resting up!"

She was already starting to drift off while they talk. Blue looked towards Papyrus and whispered softly as to not disturb the girl, "Why don't you get her some ramen or some sort of soup and I'll stay here to keep an eye out." Papyrus nodded slightly, giving one last peck to the girls forehead and walked out to go get the soup.

You shiver remembering despite how much you want to drop you can't as no one would like that. Blue carefully touches your bruises. He brushed a hand against the bruises, lightly enough that he knew the fever ridden girl wouldn't feel it. "Dear...what happened to you?"

You whine softly at the pain in your throat as Papyrus returns with a tray carrying soup and ice water.

Looking at the girl, he could tell she was weak. So he picked up the bowl and took a spoonful, blew on it, and held it out for her to take in her mouth. 

She opened her mouth and ate the soup with no spillage, why were Papy and Blue going so far to help her though, maybe they wanted to be daddies? No thats a dumb thought, stupid fever brain.

Instead of spooning up another bite for her, Papyrus handed the bowl off to Blue who held it in his gloved hands. Papyrus on the other hand reached for the glass of water, inserted a small straw he found in the kitchen and put it up to her lips, "Go on, take a few sips, im sure you're throat is sore."

She tried to take the glass but her arms shook so much. She sipped the water but then noticed a red light.

Blue saw her eyes focus on something other than them or the food or water they were trying to give her. "Dear? What are you looking at?"

She murmurs softly, "red light by door.."

Papyrus looked over at the doorframe, but Blue was more focused on the girl herself. He continued petting her hair. Papyrus saw nothing by the door, "Darling are you sure you saw something?"

"Mhmm its still there glowin..." She mumbled starting to fall asleep.

Papyrus decided to get up and check out the door frame fully, maybe she was just seeing things from a different angle. Blue on the other hand stayed in bed with her, snuggling her into the blankets and trying to get her to fall alseep. That didn't take long as she was drained and quickly drifted off blanket in her mouth.

Papyrus looked back at the now sleeping girl, a soft smile on his boney lips. Going back to the bed he picked up the now abandoned soup and water and nodding his head to the door. Signaling for them to go downstairs and join the others. Blue nodded in agreement and made sure she was safe before following after him and closing the door.


	2. Fighters and Hackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp stuff is getting intresting fast

They walked downstairs Papyrus heading to the kitchen while everyone looked at Blue who stared back just as intensely, he knew there would be judgement for bringing a human in especially a human who's been hurt.

Papyrus would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned for his friend and crush, but staying confident and assertive would keep her safe from everyone. Walking back into the living room and sighed, watching Blue have a stare of with the other boys. "Alright that's enough, say what you want now or forever hold your peace. That goes for everyone."

This only led to an outburst of questions and extremely hurtful comments directed at the ill human sleeping upstairs. Papyrus rubbed a glove covered hand over his face with a sigh, "One at a time! Red you go first."

Red glared eyes down and clenched his fists, "Why the hell are we lettin a human stay here?! A very weak one at that! She could find out about what Sans did and ruin our lives here we could end up in a fucking lab you moron! Because we all know the cousin statement is bullshit!"

Papyrus glared heavily at the red skeleton, "Now I understand your concerns, but let it be know, this human has been my friend for a long time. I don't think someone as sweet or frail as her would try to 'ruin our lives' Red."

Red sighed feeling guilt because Papyrus was good at pushing down his paranoia, "I trust you Papyrus, I'm just worried."

"I understand," he sighed and pinched his nasal ridge softly, "But I wouldn't bring someone into our home that could be a danger to any of us."

Red nodded looking down as his brother put up his hand slightly. Papyrus pointed in Edges direction, waiting for his question. "Will she always be in a state of weakness? We need all the help we can get and she needs to pay rent."

A huff came from Papyrus, "She need's all the time she can get to recuperate, mentally and physically. She must have been in that car for at least a day or two to accumulate the fever she has, and her ex...that's a story she'll have to tell you all herself."

Stretch frowned another thing needed to be addressed so everyone was aware. "Why is she secretive?" Stretch asked watching him carefully, "Don't you think it's odd that a grown adult has a pacifier Papyrus?"

"Maybe she baby sat as a side job?" A look of contemplation crossed his face, "I don't know about the pacifier but I know she's secretive because she doesn't want people she doesn't like in her life, or to have people snooping around her life." Papyrus was clearly trying to defend his friend not aware of why she had it himself.

Horror grinned, "I saw. She has some kind of oral fixation." His grin was shit-eating he saw what happened in the room and planned to make it more obvious.

Blue's eyelights wavered dangerously in his sockets, his voice dropping to a low tone, "So you're eyelight is what she saw, what were you even doing eavesdropping on us Horror?"   
Papyrus jumped in immediately afterwards, "I don't think it's an oral fixation Horror, just a sort of coping or comfort mechanism."

"Curious about what stray ya took in, and Stretch mentioned a pacifier isn't it odd that someone who sucks on a blanket has one?" Mutt said brow raised in question.   
Black followed up immediately, "Also Blue why are you protecting the human? You don't know it?"

"Look she'll tell us what and why she has the pacifier when she's ready! Like I said before, she needs some time!," Papyrus was grasping at straws with all of them at this point.  
Blue scoffed loudly, "Have you seen the bruises on her face and body? She broke and wounded, yet you of all people question why I protect her? You want an answer, it's simple. It's because I care and yet you don't." He shrugged innocently.

Everyone became silent at that, Blue rolled his eyes at the silence and shock on some of the skeletons faces, "Whatever, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner, continue your talk Papyrus, I'm done here." And with that he left the room. 

Papyrus sighed, "The point is been kind to her for the love of Asgore and make her feel welcomed and loved. She's sick and hurt in many ways." He went back upstairs just done.

Stretch had a scowl on his face from not just his brothers words, but Papyrus'. He should do some more digging on the girl. Despite their 'comforting words' he was still suspicious. "All right, I'm going to my room, knock or text me of you need me."

This left the underfell, swap fell, and horror tale bros to converse along with Sans an awkward situation. Blood leaned against Crooks lazily, "What are you gonna do bro?"

"Well," He began while tapping his razor sharp phalanges together, "I think I'll just leave it alone for now, I might go check the traps. Maybe when I come back the house will be in less of a tizzy." He clearly was uncomfortable with the situation and wanted to leave the tense atmosphere.

Blood nodded, "I'll come with you bro this is a very deadly atmosphere to be in." His grin was razor sharp and Crooks groaned, the quickly left.

Mutt frowned, "M lord are you alright? You seem deep in thought."

Black nodded slowly while watching everyone else interact, "I think I'm quite fine, but I am suspicious of that girl. Although I do agree with Papyrus and Blue, she needs some time before we can question her further."

"I agree with you on that mlord, but she's also someone we don't know much about what if someone comes looking for her we both know how humans are at times." Mutt pointed out remembering dangers of humans and their cruelty.

Black nodded, "You are correct mutt. So we must be careful on how to approach this."  
Mutt looked up curious to his brothers potential idea, "How so?"

"Well we should obviously wait till Papyrus and Blue go to bed, then we snoop through any of her stuff, see if she had anything that might harm or bring harm to any of us," Black smirked, "And if we find anything, we can prove those bumbling cream puffs wrong~" He obviously enjoyed the suggestion and saw it as necessity. Mutt laughed and nodded in agreement with the idea.

Black eyes looked over the other three left before focusing on the fell brothers. Red was still shaky, "The bruises aren't fake boss that much I can tell you. She honestly doesn't look too good, but we have to worry about blabbing."

Edge scoffed, "That human is to sick to do anything right now, she might even be delusional enough to talk due to the fever." He stroked his chin absentmindedly. "I already know one of the others in going to check through her stuff tonight, so we have no chance there." 

Black looked over to Red and Edge with a smirk, "Don't worry, if we find anything we'll bring it back and tell you everything we find." Edge nodded with a smirk.

Mutt turned to look at Sans, "So Classic what are you planning to do?" He asked calmly.

Sans shrugged lazy grin a little tighter, "I'm gonna go help Stretch out with research." He teleport ed away.

Mutt nodded slightly at Sans' words. "Welp, I smell food from the kitchen, so I'm going to go bother Blue." He walked off quickly.

Stretch felt the familiar buzz of magic that he knew was Sans. Without even having to look up, he addressed Sans. "Sup classic, come to look at what I've found so far?"

"Yeah I'm guessing you already bypassed instagrams security system?" He questioned joining Stretch at the desk.

"Yup, I did, Instagram isn't that hard to bypass, but damn was the shit I found weird," he pulled the screens back up to all the pictures he found, "Like look at this one, tell me what you think." He pulled up one of the various pictures of y/n she was in childish clothing, sucking on a dummy and doodling in a blank notebook. "Do you know what this is supposed to be?"

Sans frowned, "No I don't and frankly that's creepy as all hell, also she isn't the one taking the picture but its her account."

Stretch nodded along with Sans' words. "That's exactly what I was thinking, then if you click here," Stretch clicked a link to another person's Instagram, "She credited the site we looked at earlier."

"Why would she credit the website?" Sans asked trying to figure out more about the website, it was odd that it connected back to something that she followed and that actually followed her, when they entered the website Sans noticed an About tab, "Hey have you seen what the websites about?"

"You know what, I didn't even check," he clicked on the home page of the website, then the about page. His eyelights flitted over the page reading it quickly as he read it aloud. " 'No matter what age you are, a little is a little, and that's what this site is dedicated too'," he began reading aloud, " 'We make blankets of all sizes, and if needed you can customize the pacifiers to your liking. We're proud to say we are one of the leading websites and supporters of the little community!'...the hell does that even mean Sans?"

Sans sighed, "I have no fucking idea dude, that's what google is for."

He pulled up google and began typing, 'what is a little', when it had auto filled to 'little space'. He clicked on the auto fill, hoping to get an answer and boy did he get an answer. "Little space is where you get into the head space of a child, entering a child like care free space away from the adult world. Its a way of coping from some sought of stress they may be experiencing. Its a big community and everyone is accepted for those who are in it."

Sans growled, "Why the actual fuck is a freak like that friends with my bro?" That was so fucked up!

Stretch sighed rubbing a hand down his face, "I have no idea man, maybe we should tell him? This chick sounds fucking weird."

Sans laughed humorlessly, "Pretty sure our bros would kill us for that."

Stretch sighs, "Very fucking true statement maybe we can ask for help." He opens the email app. "Mutt and Black are investigating right? So I'll email the logo to Mutt and ask him to find items with said symbol to scatter around to lead our bros to 'finding out on their own'."

Sans nodded in agreement watching Stretch quickly copy the link to the website and send it to Mutt via email, the skeleton was constantly checking it for more art commissions so Stretch knew he'd see it.

Sans nodded just as Blue pounded on the door. Blue tapped his foot rapidly against the ground as he waited for his brother to open the door. "Stretch it's dinner time, time to come out of your hidey hole of a room."

Stretch got up and opened the door. Blue smiled widely at his brother as he opened the door, "C'mon I made your favorite, I'm sorry for yelling at you and everyone earlier, you know how I can g-" He paused immediately upon seeing Sans inside his brother's room as well. "What are you two up to?" His eye sockets narrowed suspiciously.

Stretch nervously rubbed the back of his spinal column, "Nothing much bro, just talking bout going out for drink tomorrow." Sans nodded along in the background accordingly.

Blue sighed and led them down to the dining room before going back upstairs to get Papyrus and maybe Y/N if she felt up to it.


	3. Caring Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You expres your fears but realise you are not alone anymore.

Blue still had to get Papyrus and maybe see if Y/N was awake so she could get some more food and water. He left the dining room to go retrieve Papyrus and y/n from her new room. He opened the door carefully and Papyrus looked up from petting her hair to see him and smiled.

She was somewhat awake but really out of it, "heey paps its aaa Blue righ?" She asked tiredly.

Blue smiled, "Hey I just wanted to let you know dinners ready and we can move her down stairs so we can keep an eyesocket on her and get her food."

Papyrus nodded at Blue before he turned to the sick girl, "Hey darling would you mind if we moved you downstairs onto the couch? You could take a blanket with you and a pillow if you want to stay comfy."

You sat up a bit grabbing one of her childish blankets and a pillow, "Kay sound good..." You felt dizzy and warm but are curious about the other residents in the large home.

Papyrus smiled at the cute cartoonish duck on the blanket, it reminded him of his race car bed sheets that were on his bed. "Okay darling, up we go," he picked the small female up, long with the blanket and pillow and started his trek downstairs.

She had hidden a small plushie in the blankets to cuddle of course. She just found it comfortable to have something to hold on to while not feeling well.

Blue smiled noting the cute blanket Papyrus held for her, "Dear where do you find such cute blankets?"

She mumbled out a cute sleepy, "Internet," before snuggling closer into Papyrus' chest.

Blue giggled watching Papyrus flush at the sight before him before shooing Black off the couch. Papyrus laid the pillow down first, before gently laying the girl down and pulling the blanket over her form. "There, now let's serve the others dinner, then bring some out to her to see if she eats!"

You watch tiredly and grab your plushie from under your blanket and cuddle it to your chest. Black decided to go over and see what the girl was cradling in her arms. Once close enough to see, his brows rose up in a curious manner. She was just cuddling a plushie, which looked like a bear from the angle he was at. You hid a bit more in response nervous and under the blanket a bit more.

Blue looked over at Black, his eyelights darkening, "I do believe its dinner time Black, go eat before your food gets cold."

She hid a bit more, "Black an Blue? Isn't that a sayin?"

Papyrus leaned over to the girl, giving her half hidden head a few pats, "Why yes it is darling!"

You giggled poking out a bit more, "Can I have water please?" You dont drop completely but let yourself relax a bit more. Papyrus didn't seem to mind you relaxing so its ok! Plus no one was being mean, just curious.

Papyrus laughed at the happy tone of her voice, "Of course darling, do you want any food? Or just the water?" He wanted her to get some food but with being sick he worried about her puking.

Black left due to Blues threatening stare. "Food? Yeah I umm wan a small plate!" You smile at the idea, "It smells really nice and I want to try it!"

Blue smiled at the girls cuteness, "Okay dear! We'll get you a small plate and some water, we'll be right back!" He walked into the kitchen to get food and water for her.

You nodded sitting up a bit more alot less flushed with your fever going down and alot more aware. Your phone went off and you checked it, a text from your ex, "You are a god damn sick freak who will fail at life, if you don't do what I say, I will tell everyone especially your parents in detail!"

Papyrus paused behind Blue after hearing the small buzz. He turned back to her, seeing she held her phone in her hands eyebrows furrowing and tears present. Her eyes had widened and trembles started to become apparent, "nooo. Nonono your gonna..." She started to hyperventilate.

Papyrus rushed over to her, hugging her tightly while removing the phone from her hands. "Shhh it's okay darling, I'm here, you're safe, there's nothing to fear~" He spoke in a soft manner, hoping to calm the girl down.

You shake hiding your face in his shoulder, "Paps she-shes blackmailing me!"

His eyes widened before he heaved himself up onto the couch and placed the girl into his lap. "About what darling, what's she blackmailing you about? If I don't know I can't help to stop her."

Your breathing picked up and you felt fear rise within her body, "Th-the reason she kicked me out, I-I really can't say why!"

"It's alright darling, I'll protect you no matter the cost." He kissed your forehead lightly before rubbing your back in slow circular motions.

"Wh-why?" You ask holding the plushie to your chest eyes staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and innocence.

He nuzzled his nasal ridge against your cheek, "Because I care about you very much darling, why wouldn't I want to protect my friend?"

You giggle, "Yeah true... I can't say why she kick me out though, you gonna leave too.." You frown saying the last part sadness crossing your face.

He snorted at that, "Darling, I've been with you through thick and thin, why would I leave someone as amazing as you?" Papyrus once again nuzzled his face against your own.

You let out a childish squeal from it but stopped flushing you hide your face, damn you lost control again feeling a snap back into being big.

Papyrus chuckled at her child like squeal. "You're adorable darling, you know that?" A happy smile was on his face as he rubbed affectionate circles along her back.

You relax into Papyrus, "Whatever you say dude, can I have water please? I need to chill out so ice water preferably."

"Of course!" He sat the girl back down onto the couch, covering her up with the ducky blanket, and went to fetch her ice water.

Y/N smiled at Blue and waved, "Hey sorry for all of the trouble I've caused."

Blue smiled happily at the girl, "You did nothing at all, there's no trouble! I brought you some food!" He set the plate down on the coffee table. "Do you want any ice packs for your bruises? They look painful."

"Uhh yeah please, she umm bruised my eye really bad.." It seems the floaty feeling you had earlier had been pulled away from blackmail, "And thank you for everything. You didn't have to help but you did so thank you again."

Blue grinned widely, "It's no problem, I'm happy to help wherever and whenever! Honestly I already consider you a friend, now let me go get that ice pack for you!"

"Ok...' You reach over getting the food, starving and a lot more aware of your surroundings than before. Also extremely embarrassed at how careless and little your behavior seemed.

Papyrus came back in second later, holding a tall glass filled with ice and water. "Here you are darling! Hope this helps a bit!"

"Thanks Paps! Sorry you saw me like that." You apologise as you sip. Thinking, thank god no one knows of my Instagram and can tell my ex.

"Well there's no reason to apologize darling!" He sat down next to her, "I'm just glad I could help!"

You smile and lean against him slowly eating. Papyrus wrapped his arm around her back, rubbing softly against her arm. "So darling, how long had you been out in your car?"

"About a day... I didn't eat or drink water." You admit softly.

His hand froze mid rub, before starting to stroke her arm yet again. "That's absolutely terrible darling!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Your blanket was still on her lap and you nibble on food and sip water.

Papyrus stopped his rubbing, instead of continue, he got down onto his knees in front of her. "Darling, you need to stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong! I meant it was terrible that you had to go without food or water for a day!"

You nod eyes downcast and teary clearly anxious and the fact that you now had your ex blackmailing to tell your parents about a part of you that you did not want ridiculed.

Papyrus' hands came up to cup her cheeks. "Darling, are you okay? I know you don't want to talk about it but...you can tell me anything!"

"The blackmail, the reason she kicked me out, shes threatening to tell my parents, they already verbally abuse me and praise her paps." You get out almost a whine of distress and pain.

His eyelights grew dim, "You know what? We're changing your number as soon as possible darling! I won't stand for this, whatever the reason she has for kicking you out is stupid. You're the sweetest person I've ever met! How could anyone be this mean and cruel!"

You smile softly at this fearing its a lie but relax against Papyrus, sighing softly.


	4. Scary Games and Midnight Thieves

Sans comes out from the dining room, looking you both up and down noting the blankie and stuffie you held. Papyrus felt eyes on his form, he looked up and immediately noticed the scrunched up face of his brother. His own eyelights narrowed, "What did you need Sans."

You look up when you feel his eyes on you and flinch it feels like hes looking at you in disgust, "Did I do something?"

Sans rolled his eyelights at you before turning to Papyrus, "I just came to tell you everyone's done with dinner, and that your dinner is in the microwave." With that he walked off briskly to avoid you.

"Paps did I do something?" You felt tears again at the extremely cold attitude.

Papyrus was once again cupping your face in his hands, "I don't think you did anything wrong, I think it's just Sans being Sans again, he isn't very trusting darling. But no, you did nothing wrong~"

"O-ok but he looked disgusted Paps... is it because I have a blankie and plushie?" You accidently used little terms.

"Well if it is, I'm going to have a talk with him. I think your blankie and plushie are adorable darling!" He nuzzled his nasal ridge against your own nose for comfort.

She giggled flushing amazed with how unsurprised Papyrus was, "Why don't you mind it?"

He laughed softly while looking straight into her eyes, "Because that's part of who you are, and who am I to judge you. Plus I do think they're adorable!"

You flush and looked away did he know you are a little then? You hide your face in his chest, "paaaapy..."  
He acts like he knows its confusing!!

Papyrus chuckled, arms looping around your form as he nuzzled his face into your h/c hair, you are just to cute!

"What do you know?" You continue to whine hoping to get something out of him.

"Well I do know," He paused for a dramatic effect before scooping you up into his arms and falling on his back into the couch, "I do know that you're adorable and the cutest gal i've ever met!"

You laugh feeling the need to drop even more, "apy!"  
"Nooo! Messin with me!"

"Mmm but i'm not darling, you're the cutest little love bug i've met!"

You giggle and squeal not noticing the others staring more focused on how Papyrus is acting like a daddy and is making you feel loved. He sat up, keeping her on his lap and covering her up with her blankie and handing her plushie to her, "You still got a a bit of a fever darling you need to rest up!"

"I knnoow paps..." You whine leaning against him for cuddles.  
You notice them staring and flinch.

Papyrus turned his head to look at the others, a glare of his own appearing in his eyes. "What are you all looking at?"

Stretch walked forward ignoring you besides the disgusted look, "Nothing Papyrus just letting you know that you missed dinner."

Papyrus rolled his eyelights slightly, "Yes Sans already told me, my plates in the microwave. I opted to stay out here with her to make sure she was okay."

You hide your face in Papyrus chest why did they keep looking at you like she did? Papyrus just made you feel safe and small.

You don't say anything though just start to shake feeling sweaty, your fever must be finally breaking and it makes you feel gross.

He pulled the blanket slightly over your head, his eyes narrowed more at the look of disgust on Stretchs face. Papyrus rubbed small circles on your back while continuing to silently glare at Stretch. 

"Paps? Why did you pull the blanket over my head?" You ask not noticing Blue joining the two of you on the couch while Red who doesn't care decides to start playing an intense horror game.

"Just so I could do this!" He lifted the top part off your head and leaned down into the opening, nuzzling your face with his own face. He could feel that you were uncomfortable, and he knew what his brother and the others thought of you. So he was trying to be a silly as possible.

"Ahhh Paps!" You laugh calming down and giggling.  
Red smirked watching the obvious attempt to calm and distract you.

Papyrus snuggled you closer, while putting the blanket over your head again. He waited a few seconds before lifting the blanket again, this time leaning in and saying a soft 'peak-a-boo'.

You make a delighted noise in surprise. Red grinned, "Hey y/n is it wanna play a game with me?"

Papyrus glanced down at you, waiting for your answer. He was wary of Red, he didn't really seem harmful in this situation, but one never knew.

"Yeah! Sounds fun!' You peak out curious, "What game is it?"  
Everyone else had left save Edge who watched the 4 from the stairs.

Red grinned, mischievous intent showing through his eyelights. "Ahh nothing special, just a little game called 'Resident Evil 7'~"

Papyrus felt worry at that but there was a shy grin from yourself, "I wanna play..."

Papyrus leaned down next to your ear, "You don't have to play darling, it's a scary game."

Your eyes widened at that and Red noticed, "Unless your too scared and fragile doll?"  
He was very much baiting.

Papyrus glared heavily at Red, the teasing note in his voice was obvious as hell.

"Your on hot topic!" It was almost a squeal and kinda of cute but hilarious.

He reluctantly let go of you, watching you trot over to the edgy skeleton. His face pulled down in a concerned yet worried frown. She still had the blanket and plushie sitting with Red who was teaching her the controls.

"K now that you know the controls, let's get you started from the beginning~" A sinister note was laced into his sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ok!" You seemed to jitter a bit with excitement having no idea what the game was preferring puzzles and visual novels.  
Papyrus watched on, knowing the first jumpscare was coming up. Red had played this game numerous time, so Papyrus knew where all the jump scares were.

You seem to take it surprisingly well jumping slightly despite shaking like a Chihuahua.  
"Ahh!"

Papyrus was next to you in an instant, Blue ready to pounce up at any moment. "Darling are you okay?"

"H-hehehe y-yeah th-that was nothin!" You wanted to prove a point.

"Well...if you're sure darling," he rubbed your head lightly before retreating back to the couch.

Red laughed watching you get flustered before continuing. Papyrus was waiting until the next jump scare to tug you away from the game. He knew you weren't good with scares or anything horror related. He remembered when you had gone to a horror maze with him, you had passed out from one of the jump scares in the end. "Paaaps lemme prove a point to edgy mcfuckface..." You whine.

"For one, language darling, you know I don't like the cursing. And two, are you sure you can handle it? I know you're not good with anything horror related." He sighed slightly before pressing a soft kiss to your cheek, " That shouldn't matter darling, but if you need to do this for yourself go ahead~"

Edge approached Red, "What are you up to?"

"Just playing a game with the human, you know me boss, just tryna be friendly." His eyelights were a sharp and bright red as he said this, his grin widened into a vicious smile.

"Really now?" Edge knows its bullshit.

"Yup, just tryin to be hospitable like Paps said."  
Edge sighed, "By trying to scare an oddly childlike human really?"  
Red shrugged innocently, "Maybe boss~" 

Edge glared at him trying to get an answer.  
You sigh, "Y-yea I wanna try so edgy cosplay sans will shut up."

"Well come on doll, no point on stalling~ Or are you to chicken~"

"I'm not a chicken!" You come over and sit back down.  
You would not be put down by and edgelord!

Edge sat down on the couch a little ways away from Papyrus and watched the child like girl play his brothers game.

"This is an awful idea." Blue muttered as the game started to get more intense, Edge went to get popcorn.

"I agree Blue, but she wouldn't listen, she just wants to prove herself," Papyrus sighed watching the gore and horror aspect of the game come out more and more.

You were barely handling it refusing to give up despite how small it made you feel out of fear. "Wow your lasting longer than I thought you would," Red was honestly surprised that she'd made it this far into the game without jumping in fear like she did with the first jump scare.

You hid the fact you were about to break down quite well. Tears building up and shaking getting worse. Papyrus got up and walked over to you, setting a hand on your quaking head. He took the controller, pausing the game and handed it to Red. "Look darling, you don't have to prove anything to anyone! You need to stop before you have a panic attack, I can see you shaking so don't lie to me."

You shook getting up trying to hold back tears you held your blanket and plushie against yourself, "I-I'm ok..."

Papyrus sighed and picked you up where your legs could wrap around him. "Darling...stop lying to me, I know you're not okay!" You wrap your legs around him and start sobbing.

One of his arms came up to rub along your back while shushing you, "It's okay darling I'm here, shhh~"

"I-I'm sorry!" Red was laughing as she sobbed. Blue walked up to the laughing skeleton and gave him a good smack on the back if his head, "Seriously! You're laughing at her sadness? You might be a 'monster' but you're a monster Red!" He stomped over to the girl his own hand started to rub her back, "Why don't you take her upstairs Pap."

"I planned on it.' He said.

"Good, I'll be up in just a second with some tissues and some extra blankets."

"Thanks." You just felt so much fear and confusion why was Papyrus treating you like he knew you were little.

"Darling there's nothing to thank me for," he said this while traveling up the stairs and to your room, "I just want to help and keep you safe~"

"Ok how'd ya know?"

He paused in her room while on his way to put her on the bed, a look of confusion covering his face, "How do I know what darling?"

You flush ahhh fuck, "nooothin..."

He sighs heavily, sitting himself onto the bed and keeping you in his lap. Seeing the blanket fall down your shoulders he hoisted it back up a bit, "Darling I'm always here for you, I want you to tell me what's the matter, what are you hiding from me. I won't judge you because you're my friend and because I care for you." 

You sigh relaxing against him wiping the tears off your face.

He rubbed your head lightly, a soft smile playing on his lips at the cute display. You lean into it relaxing and yawning. He hummed softly, "You can sleep darling, you had a rough couple of days. So rest up~"

"Ok..." You start to feel sleep take over.

Papyrus rubbed your back more to help the sleepiness take over your small form.

You give in pretty easily still recovering from illness and now a panic attack. After feeling your body relax fully, Papyrus laid back fully, letting your body rest against his. Seconds later Blue walked in, tissues in hand just in case, "Shes already asleep?" He whispered.

"Yea she is, she must have been really tired," he whispered back lowly, while still rubbing her back.

She cuddled up more.Papyrus sighed, relishing in the feeling of your body resting against his. He liked knowing that you were safe and sound in his arms. Blue sat with him, "Shes different like you said Paps."

"Yea I know, I still care for her though."

"She seems sweet."

"She is she's the sweetest person I've met, I can't believe anyone would do her any harm."

"She mentioned blackmail?" Blue murmured to Papyrus.

"Apparently her ex is trying to blackmail her, by telling her parents something."

"That concerns me, her parents aren't the kindest from what I know." Papyrus said softly.

Blue ran a hand over his face, "This is bull, she seems so sweet yet holds so much pain, it's ridiculous."

"I know." Papyrus said watching her move slightly and cuddled the plushie close.

"Why don't you sleep with her tonight, make sure she's alright through the night? I'm going to head to bed, just call me if you need me."

"Ok I will thanks Blue." Papyrus said softly adjusting y/n to sleep comfortably against him. Blue closed the door and left the room.

Hopefully the two could rest in peace. With how the others had been he was concerned. But instead of worrying all night he closed his eyes, cuddling the girl close to his chest as he fell asleep.

Black and Mutt grinned, everyone is asleep now they search. Mutt teleported into the room, with Black as to not use the creaky old door. The last thing they'd need is to wake someone up. 

Already knowing the plan, Mutt went over to one of the many boxes opening it up and looking for the logo Stretch had sent him earlier. None just clothing, sketch books, art supplies, ect. There was a backpack with a marvel based theme on it and a thor plushie hanging off it. Mutt went over to the bag to search it whilst his brother kept watch. The bag was filled with various childish items and clothing the tags having the logo on it, perfect. He signaled Black and passed the backpack to him."This is all we need, let's get out of here." He grabbed his brother and teleported them to his room.


	5. Midnight Fights and Morning Meetings

They started to go through the bag to see if there was anything damning. They pulled out blankets of different colors with some having animal prints on them. Along with pacifiers, coloring book, crayons, and plushies.

"Anything that is a weapon?" Black questioned. 

"There's nothing that could be a weapon in here, yet Stretch asked for this, I wonder what for..." Mutt frowned. 

"The bag? Or what did he ask for?" Blacks brow raised.

"Anything this this logo on it," he held up a blanket that showed of the tag that held the logo.

"We'll approach him about it knowing Stretch he's up with Sans."

"Yeah probably," he packed up the stuff he'd haphazardly thrown out of the bag, back into it and teleported himself, the bag, and his brother to Stretch's room.

Stretch and Sans were awake researching for anything else. Stretch turned his head at the zap of magic he felt in the air. He was met with Black and Mutt standing in his room. "So what did you find?"

Black held up the bag, "An entire bag filled with clothing, toys, pacifiers all with the logo." He passed it to them.

"There was nothing that could harm us in there though, so I don't know what your concern is," Mutt said this while trying to figure out Stretch's motive.

"Simple she's a type of freak." Sans said pulling up the hacked instagram.

Mutt and Black looked at this Instagram, Mutts face staying neutral while Blacks turned into a mix between confusion, curiosity and disgust.

"I don't agree with this but I don't see why its any of our business." Mutt stated. 

Black stood up straight, "I agree with Mutt, why does this concern us?"

Sans sighed, "People like her don't shut up how you guys got here could be revealed and we could end up in a lab.'

"She can't be productive and really isn't someone to be trusted." Stretch added.

Mutt rolled his eyelights, "Papyrus said she has a job, so she's not completely useless, plus we don't even know her completely like Paps does. Don't get me wrong, I'm not on her side or yours, but maybe give your brothers the benefit of the doubt?"

Sans sighed, "The point is, will she be self sufficient or needing care all the time? Anyway we're using this to leave clues."  
He points to the bag.

"Its a future problem and we saw today shes clingy. Plus with blackmail if she's found by her ex who knows what she could be coerced into?"

"Agreed my worry is the demands that will be made."

"Okay first of all, Papyrus loves her, what makes you think being whatever she is, is going to make him ditch her?"

"I think the blackmail is her being whatever she is. Probably her ex telling her parents, I overheard Paps saying they weren't the nicest.."

Black scoffed, "Really? You think Blue or Papyrus is going to let anyone touch her let alone try to make demands from her?"

Stretch sighed, "They might not know."

"I have a pretty good feeling Papyrus knows at least, I think that's why he was being so cuddly with her earlier, to calm her down." Mutt was neither here for this or against it, he was sorta neutral.

"As far as I can tell shes harmless and in need of someone who will care." Mutt stated.

Stretch looked from Sans to the pair in front of them. "So I'm guessing you two aren't against having her in the house?"

"Nope. Not a threat therefore not a problem, honestly she seems artsy I might show her some cartoons." Mutt hummed calmly.  
Sans rolled his eyes at Mutt, "So you see nothing wrong with this picture, or anything of this stuff!?"

"Harmless and from what I can tell a way to cope or feel comfortable."

Stretch laugh before his eyelights dimmed, "I think it's disgusting, you think it's really okay??"

A scream echoed from outside of the room and loud uncontrolled sobs followed.  
Mutt immediately booked it out of the room looking for the source of the noise. Which seemed to be coming from Y/N's room.  
She had woken up from an intense nightmare when he peaked in and saw Papyrus holding her and trying to calm her.  
She was sobbing loudly and clinging to him.

Blue rushed into the room not noticing Mutt.  
Papyrus was gently cradling her skull while his other hand was rubbing along her back, "Darling shhh your safe it's just me~"

Blue joined him in comforting her, "Papy... bag..." She whined softly reaching towards where her little stuff was.

"Blue can you get her marvel bag that's over in the corner?" Papyrus kept petting her back softly.

"Of course." He said going to get it, "Uhhh Papyrus its gone."

Papyrus jumped a little, jolting the girl in his lap, "I-it's gone!?"

She whined loudly at the jolt and what was said clinging to Papyrus more and tearing up. "Yeah its not here."

Papyrus got up, still holding her close to his chest and checked the area where her bag used to be. "I don't think I'll be able to get her to calm down without it! Blue we have to find it!"

Blue nodded too tired to question it he rushed off actually noticing Mutt this time.  
"What are you doing Mutt?"

Mutt was looking at the scene sadly, he should probably go retrieve the bag. When Blue had addressed him, he snapped out of his daze. "I heard screaming, so I came to check it out."

Blue nodded yawning, "Makes sense if you've seen a marvel superhero based bag bring to her room please, Papyrus said it helps her calm down."

"I think I've seen it, I'll be right back." He quickly teleported to Stretch's room, grabbed the bag, and teleported back in front of Blue.

"Thank you." He rushed back in where Papyrus was still trying to calm you as you sobbed and shook.

Papyrus grabbed the bag with his free hand, sitting back down on the bed. "What do you want from here darling?"  
She hid her face nervous, "paci an uhh plushie...' She whimpered out tears still falling.

He pulled out a blue colored pacifier and plushie. He held up the pacifier to her lips waiting for her to take it, as well as the plushie. She took it sucking on it and holding the plushie close she relaxed against Papyrus tiredly glad he didn't get mad or upset with her. Petting her hair gently, he hummed a soft song he remembered Sans singing him in his child hood. Blue sat with him joining in the humming watching you relax and fall asleep.

"I wonder what was her nightmare, it must have been pretty bad..."

Papyrus nodded, "She gets bad ones alot."  
"Yeah it seems like she does, poor thing."

"Yeah it seems like she does, poor thing."  
Blue was a little suspicious of Mutt still, why would he know where the bag was exactly. "I'll be back, I just want to talk with Mutt."

Walking out the door he came face to face with Mutt.

"Ok." Papyrus said adjusting y/n to lay down in bed curled up against him. He was worried more for his friend due to the break down.

"Mutt."

"Sup Blue, whatcha need?"

"Why did you know where Y/Ns bag was exactly?" Blues foot tapped.

Mutt sweat nervously, a hand clamping on the back of his neck, "Ummm I saw it earlier in the living roo.." 

"Really? Earlier it was in her room in the corner."

"Shit well, we we're going to search her room for any dangerous stuff but Stretch was the one who told us to grab the stuff with a certain logo on it. Sorry Blue we never meant it to get out of hand."

Blue sighed, "Of course, do you have a problem with this?"

"I really don't, I honestly feel bad now. Maybe I could help around while she's child like, like this?"

Blue sighed, "Yeah you can just be kind and no horror stuff. Red did it earlier. She hasn't entered the state fully till now we don't know what morning will bring." He admitted.

Mutt scrubbed his face with his hand roughly, "Of course Red would do that to her, he's always been like. But sure I'll help out in the morning if you need me."

Blue smiled tiredly, "thanks, and please don't listen to Sans or Stretch I don't know what they're saying yet but its not kind to y/n"

He waved goodnight and went back into the room.

He smiled at Blue while waving. After that he went back to his own room.

Papyrus looked up, "So what happened?"  
You had rolled over sleeping peacefully and the paci had not left your mouth.

Blue sighed, "Mutt admitted that he took the backpack, but Sans and Stretch had asked for the stuff inside."

"What?! They did that?"

Papyrus was horrified at that as y/n hadn't done anything and was just feeling child like, "She is harmless!"

"I know I can't believe it! I'm so upset with Stretch right now."

"Meeting tommorow?"

Blue nodded "Yes obviously. This needs to be addressed."

They fell asleep after that keeping y/n between them.

When Blue woke up the next morning, y/n was still between the two of them, her paci still stuck into her mouth.  
He smiled yawning and stretching finding it endearing at least. He checked the time, 8:00, he woke up Papyrus carefully.

"Hey Pap, we need to get up," he whispered to the other skeleton quietly.

Papyrus opened his eyes and nodded sitting up and stretching.

As did Papyrus he carefully tucked her back in and put pillows at her sides.  
Blue nodded at his friend before making his way out of the door and down stairs.  
Papyrus followed both ready to have a talk.  
When they both reached the bottom Blue turned to Papyrus. "So we making all the food that everyone likes to draw them out of their hidey holes they call rooms? Then give them a stern talk?"

"Yup!" Papyrus smirked.

"K then let's hop to it bud!" Blue quickly made his way to the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients.

They made a fucking buffet. Food covered the table from one end to the other. The smells drawing each and every skeleton down to the dining room.

Blue and Papyrus looked proud but sinister.  
After everyone had sat down, blue and orange magic enveloped all the food so no one could get any. "Alrighty its family meeting time~" If one were to look at Blue, you would see eye sockets filled with an empty void and a sinister grin.

Well fuck. "Uhhh bro?" Stretch questioned.

"Yes brother~ Did you want to tell me something?"

"Uhhh no?"

The blue magic around some of the plates flaired dangerously. "Oh really, nothing at all? Dear brother?"

"Ahhh shit is this about investigating the human?" Stretch felt screwed.

"Yes Stretch it is, you know that crying you heard last night? That was Y/N, and you wanna know what helped her stop crying....The stuff in her marvel backpack" Blue had a shit eating grin on his face.

"We didn't account for Night terrors." He admitted to Blue and Papyrus who glared him down.

The fell and horror bros looked absolutely confused as all hell.

Papyrus was glaring at his brother as well, "Well don't account for anything next time, because there won't be a next time. This is a message to all of you, leave her alone." 

Sans looked down, well fuck.

Horror raised his hand, "Uhhh did we miss somethin?"  
Crooks felt just as confused.

Blue laughed loudly, but it was devoid of any joy. "Yes you certainly did, you see Sans and Stretch decided to ask the snoopers to grab anything with a specific logo on it from Y/N's room. They didn't account for her having a nightmare and needing said bag though."

Crooks tilted his head, "That is quite rude though."

Papyrus looked over to Crooks, "Why yes it is, do you see why we're mad now?"

"Of course!" Crooks huffed just as someone came down the stairs slowly clinging to the rails like it was hard to walk downstairs.


	6. Time with the Papyri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Papyri as well as a Sans start to feel more comfortable around you.

Blue heard the distinct creaking of the railing on the stairs. Looking over he saw y/n making her way down the stairs. She was having trouble walking paci still in place and eyes wide with innocence and cuddled a plushie and blanket.

Papyrus' eyes widened before he walked quickly over tot the girl and picked her up gently. "Hi darling~"

You smile behind the paci and cuddle against him. He released the food he had surrounded with his magic, instead going over to the couch to set her up with a tv show. Mutt came over to help out, "I know some good shows if you don't mind, there are some marvel superhero cartoons that I collected."

He smiled shyly, "I do really want to help."

Papyrus smiled happily at Mutt, "Sure! Just nothing to scary or graphic, I'm going to go get one of her sippy cups I saw in her bag. I'll be back."

"Ok," Mutt smiled, "Hey Jewel do you like superheroes?"

Eyes lighting up a bit more you nod happily at Mutts question. He smiled, "Ok I got some shows for you." He found the total innocence endearing.

Coming back down the stairs, spider man sippy cup in hand. He looked over to where he left y/n and Mutt, and he smiled. The two of them were getting along great, she was smiling and almost bouncing in her seat while watching the marvel cartoon Mutt had put on. Mutt was holding her in his lap, chucking at her eagerness. Chuckling Papyrus went to go put some juice into the cup to give to her.

Horror watched more curious then anything a human acting like this? Odd. Black decided to join and maybe interact with the human. "I would like to join you Mutt."

Mutt gently stroked the girls head in a loving manner as he looked at his brother. "Of course M'lord come right over."

Black came over and sat down, "What are we watching?"

"Just some 'Ultimate Spiderman' m'lord," he continued to stroke her hair.  
She giggled squirming. He grinned, "A hero loving child."

Papyrus was happy to see them getting along as he walked back in with the now juice filled sippy cup. Walking over to them, Papyrus kneeled down in front of her, holding up the cup, "I got you some juice darling~"

You squeak excitedly reaching for it. Papyrus laughed lightly at her cute squeak and handed the cup over to her, happy to see it made her happy. She giggled taking her paci out and starting to drink, it seemed the illness she had was more of a result from being stuck in the cold with no food or water. Papyrus got up off his knees, pat her head gently, and sat next to Mutt on the opposite side that Black was on. Black was curious, "Was she always like this around you?"

Papyrus shook his head gently, "She of course had her child like moments like the ones from yesterday, but this is the most child like I've ever seen her."

"Really? That's curious what was she like at first?"

"When I met her for the first time she was an anxious mess, she looked like she was about to cry. Rude customers and all that..."

"Oh jeez retail." Black groaned, "what about later on?"

"Well after that she was just a peach!" He explained happily, "At times she would get a more child like quality to her but nothing to drastic! It was later on in our friendship did she start open up a bit more and started being more child like."

Black was curious about the lack of surprise, "Why weren't you surprised about the pacifiers?"

Papyrus sighed, "It's not like I've never seen one before, of course it was a bit of a shock but who am I to judge her?"

You look up from the show confused.  
Black sighed, "Yeah when Mutt saw last night he was amazed, well we both are with how well you handled it."

"Well I honestly was freaking out a bit, I had no idea what to do. I just sorta did what felt right. I don't speak for Blue though."

You make a noise brows furrowing did he actually not like you? That was scary, you felt tremors already. Papyrus looked to you with kind eyes, "But how can I not love that cute face?" He pat her head lightly and felt her tremble. His eyes grew wide with worry.

You hate speaking like this but needed to, "da hae me?" Oh fuck you no! Nonono! You weren't supposed to say that! You did not mean to call him da!-

Papyrus picked her up from Mutts lap setting her into his lap. "Darling no- I dont hate you!"

Black was amazed how the hell does he do it? You whine lowly and cling to him.

He pet her head softly, and lovingly, trying to get her to calm down. You relax softly calming down and peaking back out at the show when Red comes in. Papyrus looks over at Red a wide smile on his face, "Red! Have you come to join us?"

"Uhhh sure? I was gonna play another game but like I don't think I'll be able to.' He motions to you.

Papyrus looked down at you. "I should probably get some food into her, you can play your game until we come back."

He picked himself and the girl up, along with her sippy cup, plushie and blankie.  
He set her down onto the counter gently, and gave her a soft nuzzle. "Do you want some toast or apple sauce darling?"

"Oast?"

Papyrus giggled softly and grabbed some left over toast from the table. He held the piece up to her mouth, "Say ahhh."

You open your mouth saying ahhh.  
Papyrus gently placed a bit of the toast inside her mouth waiting for her to bite down. She bit down giggling and taking a bite.

"You ready for another bite darling?"  
She nodded chewing and swallowing.

"Mhmm!"  
Edge watched intrigued by this, "So this is your girlfriend?"

Papyrus flushed a dark tangerine color, "U-uh no its not! This is just my friend."

He gently placed another piece into her mouth. She giggled eating it and kicking her legs. He gently pet her head, laughing a bit with her. "What did you need by the way Edge."

"I was just curious considering how hellish everything was at breakfast at first, clearly your bro and Stretch don't understand what is going on with her, I looked at the tag and did some research."

"Oh? Do you know what this is called?! I would love to know!" 

He waited for her to open her mouth again before placing another small piece into her mouth. She giggled taking it and eating it. "Its called a little space, it seems she dropped pretty hard." Edge remarked.

"Do you want the other toast darling?" He asked this before turning to Edge slightly, "It must be from the nightmare from last night, poor darling."

You deliberate before nodding, "Mhmm!"  
Edge watched smirk, "They had no idea how stupid they look after trying to out her."  
He laughed, picking up the other piece and placing it in her mouth. "Yes, they did look stupid didn't they. I'm just glad they outed themselves."

Edge laughed, "They had no right to do that and really her stress and illness outed her because she felt safe enough around you."  
"Well I'm glad she felt safe enough around me to drop like she did. Poor darling must have been so stressed out."

He pet her hair gently while continuing to feed her. She smiled at him as she ate.  
Papyrus looked at Edge once again, "So how do you feel about it?"

"I'm fine with it, shes harmless and its a way of dealing with trauma apparently."

"Well at least you're okay with it, but trauma huh," he gently brushed his fingers above some of her bruised skin. "I wish I could have protected you better darling."

She giggled clearly somewhat unaware in this state. Papyrus thought she was adorable in this state and out of little space. "Do you want some more juice darling?"

You nod and make a curious noise noticing Edge, "anotha apy?" 

Papyrus pat her head gently while giggling, "His name is Edge darling."

Edge snorted while watching her trying to figure it out like a puzzle. Papyrus beckoned the edgier version of himself over, "Try feeding her Edge, she's adorable!"

"Ok?" She eyed some strawberries openly.

He grabbed the bowl of cut up strawberries, handing them to Edge. "Here try these!"

"Ok.' Edge took them still surprised.  
He didn't expect Papyrus would suggest that.  
"You want me to feed her?"

"Yes I do!" He nodded excitedly at Edge.

He smiled and held the strawberry up to your mouth. You gladly opened your mouth to eat the red berry, eyes shining in excitement. He popped it in surprised at the excited noises and hums of contentment.  
Papyrus chuckled at Edge's curiosity filled face, "She's adorable right?" 

"I didn't think it would be so cute."

Papyrus picked up his own strawberry and popped it into her mouth, "Right?! I don't understand how Sans and Stretch could be so cruel to her."

You just continued watching them curiously. Edge shrugged, "Fear of change."

"Well I think that's stupid, how can one fear change when life itself is ever changing?"

Papyrus pat your head gently, "Would you like anymore darling or are you full?"  
You make grabby hands to Papyrus, up up!

He grabbed you gently, making sure you were able to wrap your legs around his waist. "Okay! Let's go back to the living room to watch some TV, hopefully Red is done with his games."

You cling to him and notice Crooks and wave excitedly. Crooks smiled, and gave a tiny wave back. It was definitely surprising to him usually all humans avoided him completely. Plus this more full sized one acted like a child, he was curious.

Papyrus walked over to Crooks, "Would you like to hold her while I clean up breakfast? It would really help!"

"Uhhh sure, I won't scare her right?" He always dressed in soft clothing that was tailored due to his size.

"No I don't think so Crooks." He set you gently into his alternates lap.

Papyrus pat your head gently before walking off to clean up. Crooks smiled at you kindly. You look at Crooks curiously touching his face and tilting your head you smile. Crooks gazes back at you with a happy yet curious look in his eyes. Usually humans were scared of him. "Hello bunny!"

He placed his hand over her small one, she was so tiny compared to him. "Now bunny how about some more spiderman!"  
You giggle excitedly at the idea. 

Grabbing the remote he hit play on the paused episode, bouncing her gently on his knee. She giggled watching the show with excitement.

"Papyrus was right! You are adorable bunny!" He laughed while holding her close.  
You look up lighting up, adorable?

He laughed softly, "Yup definitely adorable, I can see why Papyrus loves you so much."  
You squeal amazed. "You know what bunny? You want a piggy back ride? We can visit Papyrus in the kitchen."

You nod excited at the idea. He set you behind him so you could crawl up onto his back, "Alright bunny, grab on!"

You giggled managing to cling onto him and wrap your legs around him.Crooks made sure to hold your legs tightly, but not to tightly, to make sure you stayed safe. "Up we go!" He stood up quickly.

You giggle and laugh amazed at getting a piggy back ride. Walking into the kitchen he called out, "Look Papyrus! I think she's really enjoying herself!"

Papyrus looked over and grinned. Crooks was happy that he could make you happy, "So bunny do you want to go read some stories with me?"

"Ye!"

He nodded Papyrus' way and took off upstairs with you. You giggle and squeal in excitement. Opening his bedroom door, he climbed onto his bed carefully and let you off his back. You giggle falling on the soft bed.

"Okay bunny do you want to pick the book out? I have a lot of them!" Crooks grabbed a stack of picture books that he himself enjoyed.

You move to the pile curiously looking over each title tongue stuck out slightly in thought. He chuckled slightly at your adorable face, "Take your time bunny!"

You giggle choosing an older book the velveteen rabbit. He smiled widely, "This is one if my favorites! Here come sit in my lap!" Crooks patted his lap slightly. 

You giggle sitting on his lap. You smiled relaxing against him and listening. Crooks was very expressive reading it in soft voices that attempted to fluctuating. When he felt you relax farther into him he read in a softer tone, hoping to lull you to sleep.It did the trick easily you drifted off into a light sleep. He chuckled softly, closed the book, and placed it on the nightstand. Crooks picked you up softly, and walked you to your room. He lay you down, covered you in the duvet (as well as one of your blankies!), and kissed your head softly.  
Papyrus smiled watching. Crooks stood up and walked over to Papyrus, and spoke softly, "She really is a sweet pea y'know."

"I know, I'm glad you finally got to meet her, I am concerned about how she'll react when she wakes up because if she's 'big' she might freak out at us knowing."

"Well, I'll be there for her, I'm not going to be like Stretch or Sans." He grimaced softly at the thought.

Papyrus nodded, "Yea she has a way of getting to those types though except karens, karens will always be Karen's." He laughed after saying that.

Crooks smiled widely, "You're definitely right on that part!" 

He laughed along with Papyrus. They went downstairs to check on everyone. Mutt looked up from some of his commission emails he was looking at. "Hey Pap, hey Crooks. Where's the Jewel?" 

Crooks smiled widely, "Shes napping!"  
Mutt smiled back happily, "That's good, she deserved a good nap."


	7. Painful Encounters and Hopeful Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough time at work, Blue and Papyrus give you some much needed TLC.

Papyrus nodded checking the time, "I need to go work out, anyone want to come with me?" He called into the house.

Blue popped his head out from behind the corner, "I would like to come!"

A few seconds later Edge popped out from somewhere along with Black, "We're coming too!" 

Papyrus grinned, "Ok lets get ready first!"

They all nodded, going their separate ways to get their 'workout gear' on. They reconvened shortly after. They already planned to take a run around the entire downtown district. It was exhausting but built up amazing endurance! Plus a way to get out tensions. 

"Hey Papyrus!" Blue yelled excitedly, "You wanna race back to the house? Last one there has to make dinner!"

He nodded grinning, "Your on Blue!" 

Blue began running even faster to get home, excitement to see Y/N fueling his movements as well as a nice hot shower. Papyrus sped up. Black watched the two skeletons race at incredible speeds in front of him, while he just jogged slowly behind them both, "You two are going to run yourself to hard one of these days."

They both tried to disagree but were out of nonexistent breath. They had just made it to the house when Blue pulled forward and landed on the stairs with a light thump as he beat Papyrus. "H-ha I w-win!" 

Papyrus panted swaying slightly from exhaustion. "Well I'm still... Standing."

Edge came up slightly behind Papyrus and poked his shoulder, watching as he fell down next to Blue. "You two are idiots sometimes."

"You just are too lazy to try." Blue laughed while panting.

It was fun to poke at the fells who are more reasonable. Edge flushed brightly, "I am not lazy! I could beat you any day!"

Black glared nudging Edge, "Hes trying to rile you up." 

Edge sighed, shoulders sagging. "You're right you're right. Anyways since they're dying on the floor, I'm going to take a shower." 

Blue groaned, "What? No its my turn!" 

Edge chuckled walking past Blue, "Well I guess you shouldn't have exhausted yourself, if you can get up and get to the shower before me, be my guest."

Blue did exactly that stopping in surprise when the bathroom was already in use.  
"What?" He was confused as to who was occupying the bathroom.

Usually his brother waited until night time to shower, as well as the others. You sigh rinsing yourself off and trying to get rid of the tear marks from remembering everything that happened.

Blue rapped his knuckles gently against the door, "Hello?" 

You jump in surprise, "Hi!" You squeak out. You had been lost in your thought not expecting that. "U-uh yeah?"

Blue was surprised that Y/N was up already. She sounded a little stuffy so he was worried she had a cold now right after the fever. "Are you okay dear? You sound stuffy, do you have a cold?" 

You sigh and blow your nose, "Still recovering from the fever is all."

"Can I come in, I know where the medicine is if you need any!"

"Let me get dressed first!"

"Okay dear!" Blue leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door, waiting patiently. You wash your face one more time and get dressed. Hearing the door click open, Blue pushed himself off the wall to greet you. You smile tear stained face still well tear stained. 

Blues face immediately fell from one of happiness in getting to see you, to down right worry. Rushing to you, he cupped your cheeks, "Dear are you okay? What happened?!"

"Ahh its nothing Blue I cried." You smile nervously, "Crying is a very normal human thing. So... Its no big deal." You shrug slightly. 

They had already done so much don't bother them. You kept up the smile staying somewhat calm. 

"I cry too dear, I can tell you're not alright, so please tell me what's the matter." He was smiling sadly at you. 

"Its nothing... really." You avoid eye contact smile wavering. 

He saw your lip quiver slightly, his voice became stern, "Dear...tell me what's wrong."

"I-its nothing really!"

"Tell me who hurt you, was it Stretch or Sans?" He was worried and pissed off all at once. 

"It wasn't them! It was my damn ex!"

"Its fine Blue, its upsetting but I can take care of it. Threats won't help she wants ammunition."

His grin grew sinister, "Oh no dear~ That's not what I was going to do at all, it involved something totally different~ Now please, hand me your phone." 

"Nope! That's a bad idea I just feel it!"

"Dear you can trust me!" His eyelights were still extinguished. 

"Blue! Your creeping me out."

Realizing what he was doing, he reinstated the little blue lights in his sockets. A sad frown pulling at his face, "Dear, do you trust me? I just want to help." 

"I-I know but help might make it worse, I have to take this on, on my own." 

Blue sighed, "I'm not planning on calling her dear, if that's what your thinking, or texting. You don't have to face this on your own!"

"O-ok just see the texts if you want, I also recorded our call, audio wise at least." 

He took the phone gently from her, and began reading over the messages. He began to grind his teeth a bit, "Dear, how about we get you a new number?" 

The messages were a whole new level of horrendous. "You dumb monster fucker bitch! You chose to leave me for freaks?!"

Tears sprouted in Blues eye's, but they weren't tears of sadness, no...They were tears of pure rage. With one final text message he had broken the phone in two between his phalanges. He was surprised at his own strength as he looked up at you with sheepish yet sad eyes, "I'm so sorry dear! I-I'll get you a new one! I promise!"

"B-Blue that was evidence to go against the claims shes making! Shes going to take me to court. I have to go to work, I still have bills to pay after all." 

Blue finally looked down at her clothes, "I'm sorry dear, I'll see what I can do to retrieve the files. Please take it easy at work." 

You smile tiredly all ready to go, "Don't worry I will."

Without realizing it, Blue leaned in and left a peck on your cheek and said a short "Goodbye dear," before heading off. You squeak flushing in shock and walking downstairs. 

Mutt looked up from his seat on the couch, "Heya, you off to work?"

"Yeah, bills don't pay themselves sadly." You rub the back of your head smiling slightly before going to put on your coat and boots.

"Well I hope you a good day at work Y/N!" Mutt called out to you.

"Thanks mutt!" You wave before getting into your freezing car and putting your gloves on starting to drive. Luckily you were closer to work here. 

The store was empty when you got there, the employee already stationed there starting to get ready to change shifts with you. You smile and wave, "Sorry Cat the roads were actual shit." 

Cat smiled gently, eye bags showing greatly beneath her eyes, "No problem, I understand." 

"Thanks I'm going to grab my apron and put my stuff in the break room then I'll take over." 

You smile setting down your lunch in the mini fridge and putting your coat down you tye on your apron. Cat waved to you whilst starting to clean up everything she had done during her shift, not noticing the enraged form heading straight towards the glass door. Cat turned around to greet the customer when she heard the bell, "Hello miss, how may I help you?" 

"Hi~ I would like a black coffee~" 

Cat turned around to start making her order. You come out ready to go then freeze. "Hey (Y/N) i'm just finishing up this order and i'll be on my way K?" Cat had yet to notice the way your body froze or the glare the women that had order minutes before.

"Ok Cat.." You sigh out standing by her too scared to speak your internal panic.

Cat handed the women her drink, "I'm sure (Y/N) can handle the money situation! I'm heading out now, toddles!" Cat shucked off her apron, placed it on a hook, grabbed her things and left. 

You felt the I'm gonna die vibes and walk up front, "Alright that will be 3 dollars, anything else I can do for you?"

The female in front of you made an ugly face, "Cut the bullshit (Y/N)."

"Ma'am I do not know what you are talking about please pay for your drink." You kept the smile eyes watering. You were fucking scared!!

"Don't ma'am me you bitch!" the lady was yelling now instead of her anger filled timber just seconds ago.

You reach to take the drink, "Please pay or return your drink, I don't want to talk Katie."

Katie grabbed your wrist when you reached out for the drink, "No we are going to talk you damn low-life!"

"You hurt me, I left that is all there is to it." You shake slightly. "Now please leave I'm working."

"Oh hell no i'm not leaving you lazy slob, i'm surprised you even have this job honestly!" She scoffed heavily.

"I-I'm not lazy I'm in school, I'm working and trying to make ends meet..." Your breathing picked up. 

"That's what you say you ugly monster fucker! That's probably the only reason you have somewhere to stay, fucking that skeleton monster?" Her voice was down right sadistic. 

"P-Paps?! No! He's my best friend! He's just helping me!"

"Likely story! He probably gets off with all that childish shit you do, doesn't he?"

"Wh-what?! I don't know what your talking about?!" 

"You're parents think your a freak, I think your a freak, it's only a matter of time until 'Papyrus' figures it out too!" She slammed your hand into the counter, threw three dollars out and walked out the door.

You are alone and let out a wail of a scream and fall to the floor, not dropping, having a panic attack. They all hate you!!

After getting a shower, Papyrus had decided to visit you at work and give you some of the leftover muffins he had made this morning. Arriving at the store he noticed someone walking out of the store with a gut wrenching smile. He brushed it off, grabbed the muffins and went into the shop. "Y/N I brought you some muffins!"

What he saw shocked him. Your form crumpled to the floor, crying and shaking like a leaf in autumn, he raced over to you and scooped you up, "Darling! Shhh i'm here, i'm here now~" 

"Papyrus?" You got out voice extremely hoarse. Your face covered in tears and fear in your eyes. 

"Yes it's me darling, shhh I got you, there's nothing to fear now~" "Katie... she came into the shop... boss is gonna be pissed..." Tears fell.

You shake and sob as someone came back into the shop, the same one who caused the problem. Papyrus looked backwards at the jingling of the bell, seeing the same woman walking in as he did walking out. "What do you want?"

"So you are who she cheated on me with?" Katie sneered, "So a disgusting necrophiliac as well as a slob. What a slut~" 

You shake flinching mumbling apologies. Papyrus' eyelights went out as he glared at this 'Katie', "I suggest you get the fuck out of here before you have to deal with me, she and I never slept together and she never cheated on you. If anyone cheated or is a slut it's you."

"Excuse me? Are you really that thick? She's clearly fucked in the head! There's a reason her parents wish they had aborted her after all!" 

"You're the only one fucked in the head here! She's the sweetest and kindest person i've ever met, and so what if she's a little! That doesn't mean shit to me! Also her parents are sick people, so I don't give a shit what they say or want!" Papyrus was furious.

Your sobs continued and random people started coming into the shop."Okay that's it, can everyone please leave? I'm closing this shop due to reason that don't concern anyone other than me an my friend here." 

"Your not an employee."

"Yes but soon you won't have any sort of employee to run the shop, i'm contacting her manager after I get her out of here."

"Pap please..."

He looked down at you, "Please what darling?" 

"I can't loose my job..." 

Katie sneered, "Are you people listening to this she's being an overdramatic brat!"

Papyrus' eyes flashed as he stomped angrily over to Katie and smacked her across the face, "Don't you ever come near her again, or else you'll have many more then just me to deal with."

He stormed out of the store and to his car, setting you down into the passenger seat. "I'm contacting your manager darling, she won't get away with this!"

"Papyrus you'll get arrested.." 

"I surely will not! I seen it, you have cameras in your building, they were working too! They have to look over the footage whether they like it or not!" 

"O-ok..." 

Papyrus brought his phone out and dialed your bosses number (they had chatted it up whenever the both of them saw each other). After having a long conversation with them, he hung up and turned back to you. "They said they're on their way, do you need anything darling?" 

"No... I'm sorry..." You felt bad for causing everyone so many problems. 

Papyrus gathered you into a hug, tears slipping down his face, "No, i'm sorry, you shouldn't have to apologize for any of this. I-I should have protected you better."

"Not your fault, I let her find me out... its all my fault."

"Darling, I want you to know that I will always be here for you and that none of this was your fault. You are the kindest and sweetest person I have ever met, and so what you have a little space, that doesn't make me love you any less. In fact I think it brings the 'You're an adorable bean' factor up a bit!" He chuckled while wiping her tears away.

You laugh slightly leaning into his hand tiredly, "It feels like it is my fault though, I mean she's right, I'm just a lazy slob who is a freak." 

Papyrus kissed your cheek slightly, "You are neither of those things darling, you are one of the cleanest people I know, and you're not a freak in the slightest bit~" "

Really?" You look at him very vulnerable and nervous. 

"Yes really darling, I wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't true~"

"O-ok..."You sigh relaxing against the seat drained, "She came into my work and harassed me." 

"I can see that darling, i'm glad I came when I did too." Papyrus was certainly still angry but his concern for his friend won over. He gave a small kiss to her forehead, "Why don't you rest up a bit darling~ I'll be here to handle everything!" 

"But what if you need me?" 

"I promise I can handle it darling, just rest, I can see how tired you are...Please? For me?"

"Ok Paps.." You yawn dozing lightly. He smiled happily and stood up straight, while waiting for your manager to pull into the parking lot. The manager pulled in parking. Papyrus flagged them down so they would park closer to his car. He parked next to them. 

Papyrus walked over to him briskly, "Hello sir, i'm sorry for the inconvenience." 

"Its alright Papyrus, what exactly happened here?" 

"I was only here for the second half but, I believe her name is Katie, came in and harassed y/n, one of your workers and caused her to have a break down." Papyrus said. He was shocked to know that someone had harassed one of his workers in such a way. 

"Is this Katy person still here?" 

"I believe she's still inside." He began to make his way to the shop to address this 'Katie' person. She had glared at the car where her ex was malicious smile on her face. Papyrus watched as he stomped into the shop, and how everyone eventually filtered out. 

"Well I wonder what's happening." 

Inside the shop a screaming match was going on between the manager and Katie. "Look you harassed my employee, and I have camera footage of it! So just admit to it and leave already!" 

"Oh please she's not an employee!" 

"Actually she is! She's been working here for a long while! So I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"Oh please she thinks shes a child!" 

"A child?! She's one of my best employee's and has a great work ethic!" 

"She refused to talk!" 

"Oh she refused to talk to you? Maybe because you're a horrible person! Now please leave before I call the authorities!" He was pissed. 

"Fine!" She stormed out. He let out a huff, shutting everything down, and turning the open sign to closed, before walking back out to Papyrus.

"She can have the day off." 

Papyrus nodded and said a quick "Thank you," before hopping into the drivers seat and taking the both of you home. 

You woke up when arriving home. Papyrus got out, went over to the passenger side, and picked you up so you could head inside. "Paps? You don't have to..." You cling to him anyway.

"No I insist darling, let me take care of you." He spoke to you in a soft voice. 

"But I'm not little right now..." You mumble flushing, damn this skele and his kindness!

He chuckled lightly, "And that makes a difference? I just want to take care of someone I love and cherish with all my heart. No matter if you're big or little at the time, I want to be there to take care of you!"

"Ok, did boss find out?" 

"He did, and he said you can take the day off, he took care of everything darling." 

You sigh nodding, "Ok...." 

Mutt now only notices you two while working on his Ipad. Papyrus looks over to Mutt and mouth's 'Bad day at work,' and started upstairs to the bathroom. Mutt nodded and went back to work, slightly concerned but not overly so. Reaching the bathroom, Papyrus set you down on the toilet, and began to fill the bathtub up with warm water and lavender soap. "Oh I'm having a bath then?" 

"Yup! I decided you should have one on the way over here, so you could relax!" Papyrus hummed to you.

You nod, "O-ok.." 

The bath finally filled up to where he wanted it, so he shut the water off. "Alright dear, i'll leave the rest to you! Come find me in the kitchen when your bath is done!"

"Ok Paps see you in a bit, thanks."

He walked out briskly, making his way to the kitchen to make some herbal tea for you. You get up and start stripping. Sans woke up groggily from his nap, he felt grimy and gross so he decided to take a shower. But he didn't realize the bathroom was in use, and walked straight in without knocking. "Ahhh what the hell dude?!" You freak out trying to cover up your scarred and abused body.

Sans' eyelights snapped up immediately, he was definitely awake now. His eyes roamed across her scarred flesh, gazing at all the bruises adorning your body. He was stuck in place from shock. "GET OUT! YOU FUCKING PERV STOP STARING!!" You felt tears spring to your eyes as he stared at your previous injuries as well as the new one on your wrist from your ex grabbing you. 

He finally flushed a navy blue, stuttered out a sorry, and quickly ported out of there and back to his own room. You broke down crying silently and got into the warm tub. Sans calmed down a bit before going downstairs, the flush still very evident on his face.

Red looked up, "So what did you see classic?" 

He grumbled a bit before answering, "I walked into the fucking bathroom while y/n was in there." 

Reds eyesockets went wide, before he started laughing loudly, "HOLY SHIT!" 

Sans flushed a bit more, adding to the already deep hue to his cheeks, "Shut the fuck up Red!" 

"You are a whole new level of stupid!" 

"Look I had just woken up!" Sans was more than embarrassed, he was mortified that he had walked in on her.

Edge watched, amused with Sans distress and embarrassment, "I don't feel bad for you, I feel bad for the human you humiliated her enough." 

Sans rolled his eyes at Edge, "Yeah not gonna lie I feel bad for her to, those bruises looked painful." 

He hated to admit it but he did feel just a bit remorseful.

They looked at him confused, "Bruises?"

He nodded, "Yea bruises, you never noticed them? Like the one on her eye? She has them everyone, and some scars." 

"No only on her face and neck that's it." 

"Well now you know, she's got bruises and scars all over her body. There's a fresh looking bruise on her wrist right now." 

You sigh tears still falling he was probably shit talking you as you tried to calm down from a breakdown. 

Papyrus took his leave from the kitchen, making his way back upstairs to knock on the bathroom door. You sniffle, "uhhh yeah?" 

"I have some tea for you darling!" In all honesty he had heard his brother and was worried for you, and judging by your sniffles you weren't doing to good. 

"U-uhh ok come in Paps..." You hid your body a bit more in the tub. He opened the door slightly and snuck his body through the crack before closing it. He walked over to you and set a cup of hot tea down, while still holding his own. 

"Thanks..' You smile timidly reaching for it with your unbruised hand. You didn't want your best friend to see the extent of the damage done. 

Papyrus looked down sadly at you as he sat down besides the bathtub. "Hey darling? Are you bruised anywhere else on your body?" 

You flinch grimacing, "I-yeah..." 

He sighed softly and set his tea down, "I'm sorry you had to go through that darling, I truly am.." 

"I just wanted to forget about it." 

He brought his hand up and softly and cupped your face, "I know darling, and I'm here for you, to help you forget and distract you if you need me too." 

You lean into it smiling at him softly, "Thanks paps. I'm sorry again for all of this, even if your brother walked in on me.." You cringe at the fact that sans walked in on you. 

"I'm going to have a talk with him later, I need him to understand that knocking is a thing. I'm sorry he walked in on you darling, and if makes you feel any better he was thoroughly embarrassed."

You laugh slightly, "Kind Of? I mean if it wasn't at my expense Id love a good ol bit of karma kicking his ass for trying to out me, and yes Papyrus I... do remember from when I'm little."

He laughed slightly, "Well i'm glad you do darling, I wasn't sure. But you do see how many people accept you here, so don't let Stretch or even Sans get to you!"

"I won't, doesn't mean I won't give them shit." 

"Don't worry, we already gave them a bit of a wake up call this morning, I won't stand for anyone else hurting you! Now why don't you drink your tea, it's getting cold dear!" 

He took a sip of his own after telling her such. You smile and carefully sip it. He patted your head gently before feeling the water, "It's getting kinda cold, do you want to wash up?" 

You sigh, "Yeah I should."

"If you want darling i'll wash your hair for you!" 

"Oh ok!" You were surprised. Papyrus took a cup from under the sink and gathered some water in it before pouring it over your head, getting it wet enough to get a good lather going. After he deemed it soaked enough, he took up the pear scented shampoo (he had it stored here for when you had sleepovers!) and poured some into his hands. He then got to work massaging your scalp delicately, making sure to get a good lather.

You relaxed against his hands sighing, "Paps have I ever told you that you are amazing at massages?"

"You have dear, multiple times, you know I love giving you back massages after you've had a long day at work!" 

You laugh tilting your head to look back at him flushing slightly at the realisation of intimacy your having. Papyrus flushed slightly at your adorable face, he was so happy to be able to be here with you. You smile slightly, "Careful paps your a bit citrus in the face."

He smiled happily down at you, "Would that make you a cherry then? Because you're blushing too~"

You laugh and stick your tongue out. He gently booped you on the nose before picking the cup up once again, "Close your eyes darling so you won't get soap in them."

"Yeah yeah...' You close your eyes. Scooping up a bit more water, he poured it gently over your head, making sure to brush his phalanges through your hair gently. You smile letting him. 

After he was done with your hair, he stood up, gathering the tea cups in his hands. "Welp i'll let you take it from here darling!"

"Ok! Thanks Papy!" 

"You're welcome darling~" With that he vacated the bathroom and went back downstairs into the kitchen.

You flush getting up and quickly cleaning yourself trying not to think about how Papyrus or even Blue is making you feel. You grin and shake your head, no way are you even considering dating! That's a dumb thought after what you've delt with!

Meanwhile, Papyrus was washing the cups downstairs, a happy blissful look on his face. 'She is just the sweetest person ever, I wish I could ask her out, but after what she's gone through I don't think that's possible.' He sighed to himself. Maybe he could talk to Blue about it? He decided that he should find the energetic skeleton and ask him, what harm could it bring anyways? They got close really quickly. 

Blue looked up as he heard footsteps nearing him. "Hey Blue can I talk to you?" Papyrus smiled and sat next to him.

Blue happily smiled up at him, "Tell me what ails you Pap!" 

"I'm falling for Y/N." He said it quickly. 

Blue sighed, "Oh thank stars, i'm not the only one!" 

"Wait what?" 

Blue flushed brightly, "U-uh I m-mean."

Papyrus grinned, "So we have something else to actively be dorks over together."

His eyelights morphed into stars, "Aw heck yeah!"

Papyrus grinned laughing. He wouldn't want to ruin any of his friendships! 

"Isn't she just the cutest thing?" Blue asked this excitedly.

"She is!" He smiled widely, reminiscing on all the adorable memories he's already accumulated with you.

"Blue maybe the group should go to an arcade or something!"

"Oh that's a great idea!"

"I think it would be a nice way for her to get and know everyone and spend time with us!"

"I agree! This will be a great bonding experience!"

You come down now in sweats instead of work clothing. Papyrus got up quickly, going to your side, "How are you feeling darling?" 

"Physically, sore mentally and emotionally, drained." 

He gently scooped you up and took you over to the couch where Blue was waiting, "Then allow us to help! Blue can you switch on the movie channel?" 

"Sure!" 

He set you down gently and draped a soft blanket around her shoulders, "Do you want anything before we get comfy?"

You laugh, "I wish we had those muffins that you brought me but its fine." 

Papyrus smiled coyly, "Actually darling, I still have some here!" 

"Wait seriously?" 

"Yup! I left some here because I knew those were the ones you liked!"

"Thanks!" You grin happily. He quickly made his way into the kitchen, grabbed he muffins, and brought them back to you.

"Join us in laziness paps!" You grin waving a hand.

Papyrus chuckled softly before sitting down and snuggling up to you, "Are you comfy darling?"

You sigh letting the two cuddle you, "yeah this is really nice."

Blue nuzzled you softly, "I'm glad dear~"

You squeak blushing at the affection.

Papyrus did the same, nuzzling you softly and chuckling at your adorable reactions.

"Guuuyyys!" You whine giggling.

They each lean in at the same time, planting a soft kiss against your cheeks. "Aahhhh!!!" You flush and hide your face.

Pulling back they each laid their heads against your shoulder, laughing softly at your flushed face. "I'm being attacked!!"

Blue chuckled deeply, "Oh no dear, this is being attacked!" He started tickling her sides gently.

"Eh!! Fuck no!!!" You squeak out loudly.

Papyrus chuckled while watching them, a warmth filling his chest at seeing someone so beautiful so happy in this moment. "Papyrus he's after me!!"

"Guess i'll be after you too then darling~" He swooped down and began blowing raspberries into your flesh.

You let out a very loud squeal, "Papyrus!!"

He came up for air quickly, "Yes darling?" before going back in to blow more raspberries.

"Nuuu!!! M being betrayed!" You were laughing tears falling.

Blue pulled back from his tickling, now just resting his head on you, Papyrus doing the same thing. You calm down watching a movie with them. Blue spoke up halfway through the movie, "So dear, we were thinking about taking everyone out to the arcade soon. Would you like to come with us?"

"Yeah that sounds fun." 

He smiled happily, settling back down to enjoy the movie with you an Papyrus.


	8. Marveling in Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much Marvel love, and a bit of fighting :3

Sans opened the door exhausted from work, expecting a peaceful evening of gaming and marathoning with Red or Stretch before he went to bed for the night. 

Red and Stretch were the ones he had gotten the closest to and he needed to forget seeing that human nude. 

What he didn’t account for was the human, Blue and his own brother already cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie. He groaned slightly in frustration.

Papyrus perked up when he heard a familiar groan, turning his head to see his brother, “Oh hello Sans! How was work?”

“It was good,” Sans really didn’t like that freak of a human near his brother.

Papyrus smiled brightly at his brother, “I know you’ve had a long day, but if you’d like, you can come watch the movie with us!”

“Sure bro i’ll join ya, what are you watching?” Sans walked over and flopped into the armchair, ignoring his discomfort of how close you were to Papyrus and Blue. He cast a small glare at you, but you didn’t pay any mind, happily being cuddled.

“We’re watching Thor Ragnorok, one of Y/N’s favorites! “ Papyrus sent a small glare back at Sans, he had no right to judge anything she did.

You grinned widely, “It’s the last marvel movie that didn’t make me cry!”

Blue laughed slightly, “Well i’m glad this one doesn’t make you cry dear!”

“Have you seen the last two movies?” She asked this while Thor intensively. Had they missed the vital finale of the infinity saga???  
  


Blue shook his head, “I haven’t seen the last two, but Papyrus has!”

You look at him intensely, “You sir are marathoning with me and i’m going to make everyone who’s missed marvel marathon with us!” You grinned evilly and looked at Sans.

Sans rolled his eyes at you, “I’m going to have to pass.”

“Yer a coward! I figured you out!” You grin at him, flipping him off in front of Blue and Papyrus. You wanted to figure him out, how was he even related to the Great Papyrus!?

“Figure me out? What the hell does that even mean?” Sans was getting slightly pissed off at the human in front of him.

“Understand why you’re a judgey asshole at my needs, at the fact that i’ve been torn apart. You hate humans don’t you? Even ones you don’t even know?”

“Uh kid, you’re the only one making an asshole of yourself right now. I don’t necessarily hate humans,” He stood up and crossed his arms, “_ Just the freaks out there like you _.” With that he teleported away.

Your blood boiled in anger as you got up to go find him, tears pooling in your eyes, before two sets of hands came to grasp at you gently. “Darling calm down it’s not worth it.”

“But Paps! I’m tired of it!” Tears threatened to spill over as the two skeletons situated you between them.

Blue spoke up while they were trying to calm you down. “As are we dear,” He started to stroke your head gently, “But we need to approach this calmly.”

You began to cry silently, and the two skeletons diligently cuddled you while wiping tears away.

“I-I’m sorry I snapped at him, I just wanted to try,” You murrmer to this to them continuing to watch the movie.

Papyrus leaned down and kissed your cheek, “It’s alright darling, there’s nothing to apologize for~”

“You aren’t mad at me for yelling at your brother?”

“Of course not darling! He was being a complete and utter asshole!”

You laugh airily, “I thought you didn’t cuss Paps~?” You gave him a smirk and narrowed your eyes playfully.

He flushed a bright orange, “I-I mean, I don’t b-but he _ was _ being one!” Blue and yourself burst out laughing at Papyrus, which drew a few new skeletons into the living room.

Mutt, Red, Stretch and Black all walked in to see what the commotion was about. “What’s going on out here?” Mutt asked this while flopping down onto the couch.

Papyrus sighed while looking at you and Blue, still flopping around on the couch and dying of laughter, “I said Sans was an A double S and they think it’s hilarious.”

Mutt snickered, “Well it’s because you don’t swear often.”  
  
“Yes I know.” Papyrus rolled his eyelights slightly.

Black hopped up on Mutts lap, sitting there and watching in amusement, “Well she perked up at that.”  
  
Stretch watched the happy smile on your face closely, “Yea she did.”

You sigh breathing deeply, “That was great uhh any of you want to binge watch marvel with me.”

Red nodded and plopped down on the couch next to Stretch, “Sure, what are we watching?”

“We’re starting with the og,” You grin widely while looking at Red, “Iron man!”

Mutt perked up at his eyelights sparkling, “A marvel marathon?” You look at him eyes lighting up and basically shaking, “Yes!”

“We should watch them in chronological order jewel!” Although Mutt was one of the more quiet skeletons, he enjoyed the marvel movies way too much to stay quiet. He was vibrating in excitement, not minding Black slight glare.

“Hell yea!” You almost squeal. Mutt picked up ‘Captain America: The First Avenger’ with his magic, floating it over to you. You grin taking it and rushing over to the dvd player.

Papyrus watched you happy figure run over to the dvd player, he was happy to be here with you. You grin starting it up and not thinking about it before flopping in between the swap bros. Stretch looked at you in surprise, while Blue just nuzzled you lovingly.

“B-Blue!” You giggle flushing. He smiled slyly at you, “Yes dear?”

“St-Stahp!” You giggle, “It’s movie time!”

“Okay okay, let’s enjoy the movie,” He snuggled down into you.

Time went on and about three movies in is when you started falling asleep leaning against something warm and orange, but you were too tired to care who you fell asleep on.

Stretch was mildly weirded out that you had chosen to fall asleep on him and not his brother, he had been so cruel to you yet you chose to fall asleep on him?

Your own mind had rationalized this, he didn’t go as far as Sans did, he never physically hurt you like Katie did, so he must be okay to sleep against! Easy process of thought.

Small snores flitted through your lips, and Stretch gave out a silent ‘aw’. Honestly, what had you really done wrong? He and Sans hadn't really thought everything through, so why _ were _ you the freak? If anyones was freaking, it was the skeletons in the household, I mean c’mon they drink _ condiments _.

You sigh snuggling into him a bit more, your thumb making its way into your mouth. He sighed softly, snaking an arm around you. He really _ was _ the bad guy in this situation. You were innocent, and he still made you out to be some dangerous freak, boy was he the asshole now.

Blue was lighting up at the interaction happening between the two of you, happy that Stretch had finally begun to accept you. 

Stretch looked over at Blue and whispered softly, “You were right bro, I was being an ass, i’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me Stretch,” Blue spoke calmly with a smile on his face. 

You had curled up closer to get all the warmth you could. Stretch had noticed that your shirt had ridden up. While looking at the exposed flesh he noticed the bruises. He frowned when he saw this, gently pulling your shirt back down and cuddling you closer to him.

Blue and Papyrus were both happy to see Stretch finally warming up to you. Stretch looked over at their happy smiling faces, blushing a slight orange hue before looking away.

Mutt and Black both watched from the armchair. Black was quiet while Mutt spoke out to Stretch, “Finally understand now?” 

Stretch nodded at his words, playing with the silky strands of your hair. You didn’t even react to the strands being played with, completely out cold in his lap. “Stars I really was a dick, i’m a judge for pete’s sake, I should have been able to see past her being a little.”

Blue nodded, “Yup her needs don’t make her a bad person.” A small smile spread over Stretch’s face as he looked down at you, you were really cute curled up like this.

Horror and Axe walked in, sitting down where they could to watch the remainder of the movie and join in on the conversation.

Crooks grinned at Stretch cuddling you, “So you’re over you’re over judgey-ness.” He was pleased to see the loving glow in Stretch’s eyelights.

Stretch laughed slightly at Crooks words, “Yea yea, i’m over my over judgey-ness.”

Red looked at your curled up form, “Yea she’s completely harmless. Amazing how Classic proved himself to be a moron one again.”

Stretch groaned, “Shit! Now he’s going to be on my ass.”

You stirred at all the noise in the room, a small hum of confusion escaping you. Papyrus sighed slightly and got up so he could pick you up carefully and take you upstairs, “Shhh darling.” You cling to him tightly while whining at the loss of warmth provided by Stretch.

He grabbed a stray blanket off the couch, wrapping it around you in his arms, “It’s alright i’m just taking you upstairs darling~” You settled down after that. 

Papyrus kissed your forehead gently, walking up the stairs with you to put you in your bed. It was amazing how you didn’t wake up.

Stretch watched the two head upstairs before turning to Blue, “Is she usually that deep of a sleeper?”

“From what Papyrus had told me, no she isn’t, she’s pretty jumpy normally.” Blue answered with a frown.

Red jumped into the conversation as well, “Did Paps tell yah what happened Blue?”

“No he hasn’t, why?” Blue asked with a tilt of his head.

Red just shrugged, “Was just curious, what type of mental strain was put on her today that she became such a deep sleeper.”

“From what I could tell, she had a breakdown,” Blue this with a hand on his chin, he had seen much more severe breakdowns at his work, which caused fights or murders.

He was calm while explaining it, “It matches up with the behavior I see at the precinct.”

Stretch raised his brow bone slightly, “Really?” 

Blue looked over to Stretch and nodded, “Yeah, the quiet guilt and sadness.”

“Well damn looks like she had more than just a bad day,” Red was fiddling with his jacket while he said this.

Blue noticed the nervous tick immediately, “Red what’s wrong?”

“Well don’t you all think it’s kinda _ weird _ that she has all those bruises, and then comes home from work with a _ new _ one on her wrist? Don’t tell me none of you saw that!” Red was glancing around the room at all the other skeletons.

Edge jumped in, backing his brother up, “Sans did mention that, and we saw some of her skin which was bruised, I agree something extreme is happening here.”

Black was the next one to pipe up, “You don’t think it’s any abuse at work or something of the sorts?”

Papyrus came back down the stairs, hearing this mentioned and shaking his head, “No it was her ex, she came in and harassed the poor darling.”

Blue’s eyelights went dark, “Her ex came in and harassed her? Please tell me the manager took care of it!”

“He did after I slapped her,” Papyrus admitted this to the police officer like an idiot.

Blue laughed a bit at that, eyelights reappearing in their sockets, “I would have done the same thing, don’t worry.”

Papyrus grinned, "But now you guys know she was physically and mentally abused by her ex for 6 years." 

Stretch groaned and covered his face with his hands, "God I am such an asshole!"

"Yup you are!" Papyrus was extremely condescending. Edge smiled sadly, "She's a little trooper." Black nodded silently at Edges words.He agreed with this, "Yes extremely strong." Because that sounds like something from their own universes.

Blue stood up from the couch, “Well I guess I still have to make dinner, i’ll see you guys in a bit.”

Crooks stood up as well, “Can I help Blue?” He hadn't cooked in a while.

Blue stopped in his tracks and smiled up at Crooks, “Of course!” Crooks smiled happily and followed the smaller Blue skeleton into the kitchen.

Axe smiled at their retreating forms, he was glad that his brother was accepted here, a lot of the humans underground had not been so kind to him..._ when they were alive at least _. He tugged on his unlit socket slightly.

Stretch noticed the tug Axe took at his socket, “Are you concerned about Y/N being here?”

"Naw...not really worried, more so happy she _ actually _ accepted him." Did he look mad, he didn't mean to come off that way. Then again he did have a bit of a resting bitch face.

Papyrus smiled at the one eyed skeleton, "Well trust me, she understands the feeling of not being accepted, more than most humans do.”

Axe laughed slightly, "Yea I can definitely see that."

Papyrus smiled, "So when's your next shift?"

"Next week sometime, i'd have to check my calendar in my room for the exact date." Axe was trying to remember if he even wrote it down on his calendar.

Papyrus nodded, "Yeah I was asking because we're talking about going out to an arcade, I wanted to have everyone come! It would be a good bonding day for everyone.”

Mutt looked over to Papyrus, a small smirk decorating his face, “Sounds like fun Paps.”

“Yea! We wanted to get everyone out for a bit!” Papyrus was happy that Mutt liked his idea.

Stretch laid his arms on the back of the couch, "Which arcade are we going too?"

Papyrus answered with a hand on his chin, "There's one with classic video games downtown, small and not too crazy light wise?"

"Sounds good to me, I like the classics!" Stretch took out a lollipop, unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

Papyrus sighed smiling, he still had to ask his brother. This will go so _ great _.

Black, ever the perceptive skele, noticed Paps sigh. "You still have to ask Sans, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yup,” Papyrus sighed again scrubbing a hand across his face.

Black gets up off of Mutt's lap and walks over to Papyrus. "I wish you luck, that bonehead is probably going to put up one hell of a fight."

Papyrus laughed, "Thanks Black I'm going to get this over with."

Black waved to the retreating skeleton, hoping that classic wouldn't cause too much of an issue.

Papyrus knocked on his brother's bedroom door, putting on his best smile he could.

Sans looked over at his door. Too lazy to get up he yelled out 'Come in' instead. Papyrus went in, his wide smile in place. 

Sans looked at his smiling brother, "Sup bro, whatcha need?"

"Sans we were all talking about a fun idea! Remember the older arcade downtown?" Papyrus was gently twiddling his thumbs.

"Yea I do, what about it?" Sans raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Papyrus’s eyelights grew a tad brighter, "We were talking about doing an outing there to get out of the house and have fun!"

Sans narrowed his eyes slightly, "Who's all going?"

"Well so far it seems to be everyone who's interested!" He was avoiding saying it.

"Paps," he starts with a lowered tone, "Who's all interested?"

Papyrus shrugged a slight hitch in his tone, “Everyone’s interested.”

Sans knew where this was going, "Get to the point Papyrus, _ she's _ going isn't she?"

“_ Sans! _” Papyrus was glaring at his brother.

He got up off his bed, eyelight's extinguished, "_ What _?!”

Papyrus went off, "I don't know why you have such a problem with her?! She's been abused and just wants a home! You aren't giving her a chance!"

"I don't trust her one bit! She's a freak Papyrus, who just wants attention!" Magic started to pour out of his eye socket.

"Really and this doesn't! You have lost control of yourself brother! You used to be calm with people being different. I don't know what happened to you."

Sans flinched back for a second, before coming back into his anger with a vengeance, "You know what Papyrus, I think _ you've _ changed! Why can't you see that she's just a freak who's manipulating you! She doesn't _ love _ you! I bet all she thinks of you as is a free home! Now do me a favor and _ get out _!"

Papyrus flinched and stormed off tearing up. He was done. He left without a word and got in his car for a drive alone. Fuck all of this! He tries so hard but it's for nothing!

Stretch watched Papyrus storm out of the house, feeling bad for the poor skeleton. If he and Blue ever fought like that, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Maybe once Sans calmed down he could go talk to him.

The slam of doors and loud engine wakes you up, "hmmm? Whas goin on?"

Mutt heard the tell tale sound of movement from your room. He sighed, looks like they had woken you up. Using a shortcut, he appeared in your room.

You blink looking at him, "How did you do that? What was the noise?"

"It's called a shortcut jewel, and the noise...It was just m'lord on a rampage." He chuckled slightly at your still sleepy face.

"Mmm cool..." You yawn and get up stretching out.

He smiled at the cute yawn you let out, "I think the marvel movies are still running downstairs jewel."

"Hmm sounds good, did I miss any of the Avengers ones?" You lean against him.

"I think we're on 'Thor' right now if i'm not wrong, so the first Avengers is next," He wrapped an arm around you.

You threw your arms up slightly, "Yeesss sounds great let's binge some movies."

Being the cheeky shit he was, he swept your legs out from underneath you and ran downstairs with you.

You squeak in shock, "uhhh!”

He flopped down onto the couch with you still in his arms, "Did ya enjoy the ride jewel?"

"Y-yeah!" You were a flushed mess not expecting that.

Mutt nuzzled you gently, putting you down in his lap, before turning his head to look at the tv.

You follow gladly watching Tom and Chris act out two amazing characters.

Black plopped on the couch next to his brother and you, enjoying the quality movie playing for his entertainment.

You look at him, "black are you still upset?"

He glanced over at you, "Upset? No I'm not upset, I just really like marvel movies."

"I heard noises and Mutt said you got upset." You tilted your head to the side, mildly confused.

It finally clicked that Mutt was trying to cover up Sans and Papyrus's fight, "Oh yes I was angry because Mutt spilled a bit of pop on me that I asked for, right Mutt?"

"That is correct m'lord." Black nodded his head before turning his attention back towards the tv.

You sigh relaxing focusing on the story. Thor reminded you of Papyrus during this stage. "He's kinda like Paps or Blue don't you think?"

Mutt looked down at you, "Yea you're right, I never really noticed before now!"

"He has so much hope, Loki already lost so much I feel bad for him." You admit it softly eyes watching the younger brother discover the truth. You feel for Loki the most, that pain and sorrow of being an outcast, hated for being yourself.

Mutt stroked your head gently, "I think he's stronger than most. A lot of people would have crumbled already, I think he's strong just like you~" He nuzzled your face gently and placed a soft peck on your cheek.

You flush in shock at the sweetness of the confession and hide your face "O-ok..." 

Black smirked, "So she's of royal status then? A princess."

Mutt smirked and looked towards Black, "I guess she is m'lord~"

Black grinned back watching you squeak out in shock. "Wh-what?!"

Mutt chuckled and nuzzled you once again, getting close to your ear, "Looks like your m'lords princess now jewel~"

You flush hiding your face, shocked and flustered. "Ahhhhh..."

Black chuckled slightly before leaning over and ruffling your hair. "M not a princess."

"I believe you are Princess," Black whispered in your ear slightly.

"Eh?!" You flush more and decide to get them back, pecking each of them on the teeth.

Both of the skeletons flushed a deep royal purple. Mutt sat back and smiled happily, while Black stuttered away trying to think of a comeback. You hum pleased with yourself and go back to watching movies.

Black eventually calmed back down and started to watch the movies again. But Mutt was still distracted by the adorable sparkle in your eyes from watching the movies.You loved the movies and characters.

"Hey jewel," Mutt cut in quietly, "Who's your favorite 'villain' character."

You answer without looking away from the scene, “Loki.”

He nodded, "Mm good choice, he's my favorite as well."

"Really”? You look at him eyes wide with excitement.

"Yup! I love his backstory and Tom Hiddleston does a great job of portraying him!" He was smiling widely while saying this.

"He does!" You giggle watching with excitement.

He smiled and laid his head on top of yours, "I'm glad I finally have someone who I can geek out with."

You smile at him, "I am too usually no one really cares, Paps tired of course but he's impatient." You giggle.

He smiled down at you, "Let me guess, he couldn't figure out all the names and powers of them all?"

You burst out laughing, a gut busting laugh and nod, "Y-yes!"

"Wow I didn't expect to get it exact! Is that really the reason? Because he stayed up all night once to binge and take notes on all the movies!" He chuckled softly.

"It was that last I checked..." You trail off seeing the opening of the avengers.

Mutt got surprisingly silent as well, the avengers was one of his favorites after all. They watched both with anticipation.

Black glanced over at the two enthralled bodies on the couch, to be honest, he found the scene quite adorable. He wanted to get some pictures. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a couple, noting to print them out later. He didn't know he needed this until now. Putting his phone away, he once again sat back and enjoyed the movie.


	9. Arguments and Reconciliations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to have a looong chapter here y'all go!!

Papyrus entered the house slamming the door aggressively behind him. He felt so angry at everything!! Mutt turned his head at the sound of the noise. This wouldn't be very good for him and Blacks cover up story. You cling to Mutt looking at Papyrus, "Paps what's wrong?" You ask softly eyes wide with a hidden fear. 

His eyes held a hint of sadness as he turned away from you, not saying a word. Could he trust you? Was Sans right? 

You gulp and move to get up, "Papy? D-do you need to vent?" 

"I don't need anything from you right now!" He started to walk away and into the kitchen. You flinch and freeze up in shock, breathing picking up don't cry, don't cry.

Mutt tugged you back into his lap, hugging you while petting your hair. "Shhh it's okay jewel." 

"I-I dont understand Mutt, did I do something?" You whimper before pushing down the pain. 

"You did nothing! I'm pretty positive that dick wad of a brother he has just got into his head." He gently started playing with your hair to help calm you down. Taking a small section of you hair, black began to braid it. Both brothers playing with you hair in some way. Black had to protect his princess and Mutt cared deeply for his little jewel. You relax and make a noise, eyes half lidded, "Y-you don't have to help me. Its dumb that I get so upset." 

Black tugged one plait behind you ear and took up another section of hair, "Princess it's not dumb at all, we all have feelings. Plus we want to help you." 

"Ok black.." You relax a bit more. Mutt was still silent as ever as he nuzzled your neck gently. 

You relax even more letting out a sigh when Blue came out, "Dinner is ready you three come join us!" 

Black was the first one to get up, dragging you along with him so that Mutt could get up as well. Black held out his arm for you to take, "Shall we princess?" 

You flush and nod taking his arm gently. He walked you into the dining room and showed you to an empty seat, that was conveniently right between Mutt and his. You sit down next to them noticing there was already a glass of water there. 

Mutt gently nudged your side, "Drink up jewel, you need some hydration, or at least that's what the humans on the tv say." 

You smile at him, "thanks mutt..." And start drinking your water. He smiled and watched as Blue brought out dinner while using his magic. 

Blue smiled, "We made some breakfast for dinner!" 

Black perked up next to you, "Oh?" 

"A buffet of classic breakfast food!" Crooks chimed in placing more plates on the table. 

Mutt drooled at all the different breakfast items, "Holy shit this looks delicious!" 

The two skeletons laugh and thank him. Everyone else slowly trickles in Papyrus sitting with Sans, oddly quiet. Papyrus takes a quick peek over at Sans, then over to you before looking down at his empty plate. 

You look at him with confused hurt eyes, "Paps are you ok?" 

He rested his cheek in his palm, turning his head away from your voice. Maybe if he just ignored you, the pain in his chest would go away? 

You sigh pained smile clear, "It looks great guys I really want to dig in." 

Blue was looking at his friend with a narrowed gaze, what the hell was going on with him. "Of course dear, grab whatever you like!" 

You smile staying simple, some pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Black was glaring heavily over at Papyrus as well. If you were to look around the table, most of the skeletons were doing the same thing. You didn't want to look, it hurt to look at your best friend when he was being so cold. You eat calmly trying to stomach everything, so tense and quiet. Blue was the one to break the tense silence, "So! Who's all coming to the arcade with us?" 

Most immediately murmured in agreement including yourself, but Sans and Papyrus were silent. Blue laughed in awe at this. Had Papyrus really been convinced by his brother that y/n was weird? 

You speak up, "Paps your coming right? I can pay to the best of my ability." 

He felt guilty with not answering you at all, so instead of speaking, he just shook his head. "B-but we talked about this!" You didn't let your self cry and finished eating, "Blue, Crooks this was amazing make some good snacks." You laugh softly hiding the pain. 

Black had enough of this, he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. "Okay Mr. She's My Best Friend," He said this in a high pitch as to mock the taller skeleton, "What the FUCK is your problem!" 

You flinch getting up, "Don't fight! I'm sorry I won't be a problem! I'm sorry for intruding I can leave!" 

Mutt placed a hand on her back, getting up as well, "You did nothing wrong jewel, you don't need to leave. I think you need to be here for this actually." 

"O-ok..." You mumble leaning against Mutt shaking, making sure your tears aren't seen. 

Sans stood up prepared to defend his brother, "Leave him the hell alone!"

Black growled, "Ever sense you had your fight he's been treating her like shit, which is completely unlike him!" 

"They had a fight?" You ask. 

Sans ignored you and replied to Black, "He just realized that she is a freak, it's not my fault that he finally saw the truth!" 

You flinch grabbing your head and hair hard, "stop stop stop stop stop!" Papyrus hated the conflict, he didn't know what he felt as of right now. So instead of staying put, he ran off outside. Sans stormed off to his room. 

Black shook his head before turning towards you, "I'm so sorry princess." 

Mutt hugged you tight to his body, "He doesn't hate you, he's just confused, Sans is one manipulative fuck jewel, trust me." 

Mutt gently stroked your hair as the others looked at the two of you, sympathy shining in their eyelights "I-I'm gonna go talk to Paps... Gonna fix this..." You murmur shaking.

"Okay squirt...just be safe alright?" Mutt unraveled his arms from around your body.

"Yeah I will thanks." You kiss his cheek bone quickly and rush out. He reached up and gently felt at the place you placed a kiss. He just hoped you and Papyrus would make up.

You walked outside freezing, "Papyrus?" His head lifted slightly from in between his tear soaked hands. He looked over at you with sad eyes, hoping you wouldn't see him in the bush. "This isn't funny! I don't know what happened, but if... you feel tears fall, "If you hate me I'll leave!" 

A loud sob escaped him, an almost inaudible 'sorry' slipped past his boney lips as well. You rush over to the bush. Papyrus looked up at the pulled away leaves, finding your face peeking into the bush. "Papy get out of the bush its cold out here." 

He shook his head before burying his face back into his palms, "I'm so sorry darling, just go inside I don't want you catching a cold." 

"O-ok..." He looked up at her retreating form, "Wait!" He wanted to apologize, wanted to hold you close. He stepped out of the bush while wiping stray tears away. 

You turn around and face him. Walking up to you he put his hands on your shoulders, "I-I was wrong to believe any of my brothers words, you're my best friend, and I hope you can one day forgive me for forgetting that for a second." 

"Y-you won't leave me right?" 

He shook his head, "No! Like I said it was stupid of me to think any different of you. I'll never leave your side, I promise." 

You hug him tightly, "Paps..." 

His large arms wound tightly around you, "I'm so sorry. I can't ever say that enough."

You shake, "I'm sorry about the fight.."

"There's no need to be sorry darling," He nuzzled his face into your soft hair, "Everyone just cares about you deeply." 

"O-ok!" You squeak. 

He pulls away slightly, "So...does this mean you'll forgive me?" 

You look at him and nod your head, "yeah..." A wide smile spread across his face instantly, he picked you up in a hug and swung you around happily. You giggle and kiss him. You weren't thinking, it just felt right. His paused in his spinning for a second, his eyes going wide, before he held you tighter and kissed you back deeply. You melt against him relaxing. He pulled away and looked you in the eyes, his own eyelights little inverted hearts.

You were smiling shyly a hint of fear. "I-I uhhh really like you paps. But I like alot of people and this is dumb, I-I'm a mess I should go..." 

Papyrus laid a soft hand on your cheek, "I like you too darling, and I have a small suspicion that I'm not the only skeleton you fancy." He laughed softly, "But it's not dumb at all, take all the time you need to figure out your feelings." 

You lean into his hand, "It might start with finally telling your brother off."

"You know what, go for it, he deserves it honestly." Papyrus was angry as hell at his brother. 

You smile at him, "I'm glad you don't hate me." 

He smiled, "I could never hate you, I just made a mistake by trusting my brother." 

You hug him tightly, "Thanks Paps I got really scared honestly." 

"I'm sorry for scaring you darling." New rivulets of orange tears were falling down his face. 

You smile tears falling, "Its ok can we go inside? I'm really cold." He smiled at you and swooped you into his arms bridal style, taking you inside silently. 

You laugh smiling at him, "Paps!" 

He plopped himself onto the couch, cuddling you close, "Do you want a blanket darling?" 

"No I'm good!" He nodded, watching the movie that was now on. It was the end of the avengers.

Leaning down, Papyrus cuddled into your neck, sighing softly. It felt so nice to hold you again in his arms. You watch the movie now calm as everyone else comes and joins. Papyrus looked at everyone, giving them a smile. Blue and Mutt sat on either side of them. Blue scooted closer to you and took your hand in his, never once looking away from the tv. Mutt leans against Papyrus, honestly looks like a big poly couple. 

Papyrus sighs gently, he'd be alright with sharing you if you were up to that, that is. 

You were clearly enjoying yourself but sigh, "I'm gonna finish that unfinished business." You move to get up, "Better sooner than later, plus I still have school work after."

Papyrus nodded softly, "Just be safe darling, if you need me just call." 

"Ok thanks paps.." You take a deep breath and go upstairs knocking on Sans door. "Sans! We need to talk!" 

A deep growl rumbled through his chest, "Go the hell away!" 

"No! I want to talk! I'm tired of your shitty behaviour! So you are going to grow the hell up and talk to me Katie!" You freeze covering your mouth, fuck. 

He finally stomped over to the door and yanked it open, "I don't want to talk with you, and who the fuck is Katie, cause I'm certainly not them!" 

You flinch back slightly but glare back, "My ex you dumb ass! She acted just like how you do! So I fucking left I refuse to be seen as some screw up anymore! You don't even know me!" 

He laughed in your face, "I don't have to know you to know that your just some freak that probably manipulating all of us!" 

You ignore the tears in your eyes, "Here's the fucking reality you numb skull! I didn't want anyone to know, I wanted to keep it secret as a coping mechanism for my own trauma and stress!" You were shaking in pure rage. 

He backed you up into the wall across from his door, "How the hell do I know I can trust you? How do I know that your not really just some sick freak?!" 

You spit in his face, "And why should I trust you? You invaded my damn privacy in multiple aspects!" Your tears fall, "Also I promise you I don't get any sexual pleasure from this, that part of me wants genuine affection and love." 

He wiped away the spit dripping down his face. His hard face softened just a tiny bit as he leaned in even closer to you. You push yourself into the wall tears falling, your chest feeling like electricity is running through it, "That side of me is one of the reasons I don't off myself." You hiss lowly. 

His eyes widened exponentially, a soft look taking over his features at your words. You glare at him, "Told ya you don't know me or my story yet you act as if you can judge my way of coping with pain." 

"I-I'm so sorry kid..." He felt terrible, like something had been ripped out from his chest. 

You were shaking, "I know you just see me as some god damn pest but-" you were cut off. He had leaned in, capturing your lips in a soft embrace. You freeze up eyes wide in shock, the feeling in your chest calming but fear rising. He pulled back slightly, eyes widening in realization if what he just did. A humming feeling in his chest, giving him a warm feeling. You shake more eyes filled with fear, with the impending drop hitting hard you escape and bolt into your room hiding under the bed. 

Sans knocked his head against the wall, "Shit why am I such a fuck up?" He padded after you, hoping to make an actual apology and not just kiss you. 

You sob keeping your thumb in your mouth, very scared and not in control, your sobs grow into boarder line wails. 

Sans didn't have to look very far to find you, the pretty much wails that you released gave your spot away. "Kid are you okay? I-im sorry for doing that to you." 

You shake curling up more, your heart calls for him, but your mind fears him to hell and back. Sitting down beside your bed he called out, "I know your afraid, but you can come out, I'm not going to yell or scream at you anymore." You whine loudly moving forward a little.

Papyrus and Blue rushed upstairs fearing the worst. Sans looked over at the doorway, the sound of pounding footsteps approaching. You scoot back quickly at the noise, very jumpy. 

He looked back at the bed, holding his hand out underneath, "It's okay I won't hurt you." You move forward again. 

"Brother what happened?" Papyrus asked. Blue stepped in as well, both having heard the loud wails from you. 

"I uh, I scared her after we had a talk apparently...I don't know what's going on." He was worried, did he really do something that bad? 

"Did you corner her?" 

You reach out touching Sans hand lightly. He smiled gently at the soft touch to his hand before turning back to Blue and Papyrus, "U-um yea..I did." 

Papyrus and Blue both give him a look, "She's been abused of course it will freak her out." 

He sighs, wiggling his phalanges under the bed a bit, "Well I didn't know that in the moment, I feel like a dick now..." You make a noise and giggle grabbing his hand a bit more. Sans smiled a bit at the action, "I'm sorry y/n will you come out now?" 

You think for a minute still scared, "k..." 

He was happy that you were coming out finally, although he felt that something was off about you in this moment. You crawl out from under the bed and move grabbing your bag, clutching it to your chest. You were very nervous. Sitting away from Sans you watch him. Sans turned his head towards Papyrus and Blue, "Uhhh what's going on with her?" 

"Remember her mentioning being little, that's this." Blue stated. You watch with big eyes, breathing a bit fast. Sans turned his head back to you, a small 'oh' escaping his lips. You curl up more starting to shake.

"Hey, no no, it's okay!" He held his hand out towards her and wiggled his phalanges like before. The two watched shocked at Sans immediate reaction to try and help. You watch calming slightly and grab onto one of his phalanges. 

He wiggled the grasped phalange in your soft grip. He didn't know why, but a sudden urge to protect you rolled over him. You watch him curiously and made a noise eyes wide. You were focused on the skeleton staring at you so intently. He scooted a but closer to you, trying not to alarm you. You don't notice very focused on his hand. 

Papyrus was nervous clearly. Blue nudged Papyrus gently and whispered to him, "What in the hell is going on?" 

"No idea." He murmured. Both were extremely concerned about what had happened due to Sans behavior up until now. 

You look at him still holding your bag close. Blue speaks up, "Sans what is with the sudden change of behavior?" 

He looked over to Blue, "Well...I was always wary of her, I didn't trust her and I thought the whole 'little' thing was to get attention...but I realized I was wrong."

Papyrus raised a brow, "And why did she freak out?" 

Sans chuckled nervously, "Well, heh, you see." He really didn't want to tell his brother he out right kissed her! 

"Sans." Papyrus gave him a look, "Don't try and avoid the subject." 

"I just really spooked her is all!" He hoped his brother wouldn't catch him in his own lie. 

"Really? Then why are you so flushed and nervous?" Blue questions. 

Shit...Well looks like he'd have to come clean now, "Well I may or may not have um, kissedherfornoreason" He said it quickly, hoping that they wouldn't catch what he said. 

"You did what?!" They almost shouted freaking you out, causing you to try and hide under the bed again. 

Sans grabbed you gently and set you in him lap, "Hey it's okay, everything's alright!"

You calm slightly hiding your face in your bag managing to make a 'shhh' noise. You thought that Papy and Blu were being too loud. Sans looked down as you made the shushing noise and made one of his own to try and calm you down. 

You just hold your bag, why was Sans holding you? Did he not hate you? You sigh softly and lean against him not really paying attention again. 

Papyrus came over pissed with his brother for doing that to you but staying calm, "Darling?" 

Blue followed Papyrus over, leaning down to look at you, "Dear?" He held out his hand seeing if you would leave Sans' arms given the chance. 

You hum looking at them and cuddle against Sans but try and hold their hands. Papyrus chuckled softly at your action, you were adorable but he was still pissed at his brother. He gave his brother a look, "Sans can we talk?" 

Sans patted your head gently before responding to his brother, "Sure Paps, what did you want to talk about?" 

Papyrus grinned, "Away from her brother, she doesn't need to hear this." 

Sans' eyes widened and slid to you for a quick second before going back to Papyrus, "Yea sure bro." 

You look at them now happily sucking on a paci and cuddling a plush of iron man. Sans gently picked you up, getting up himself, and set you on the bed. You make a confused noise reaching for him. He smiled at you before petting your head, "I'll be back baby." 

You relax hesitantly and look at Blue making grabby hands. Blue laughed gently, walking over to the bed and hoping up. He grabbed you gently and cuddled you in his lap. You hum contented easily, Blue made you feel safe and warm. 

Sans and Papyrus left the room. After closing the door behind him, Sans turned to Papyrus, "What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you think Sans? Don't play dumb with me." 

"Is this about the kiss thing? Look I don't know why I did it, I wasn't thinking." 

"We heard the yelling, she never shows how much she's hurting unless she's on the verge of having a breakdown." 

Sans rubbed the back of his neck, "Look I got all up in her face, she yelled back, I cornered her against a wall, a lot more yelling ensued, I kissed her and she apparently dropped!" 

"Because she was stressed!" 

"How was I supposed to know she would drop under pressure!" Sans was yelling now, angry with himself more so than his brother. 

Papyrus sighed, "You weren't but you still did an action that was highly inappropriate to her. The rest of us have to work, you'll have to watch her and be kind I hate to tell you to do this as until 10 minutes ago you hated her, but she can't be left alone." 

He froze for a second, "W-wait, watch her? B-but I don't know the first thing about taking care of her like this!" 

"She's simple honestly, nothing over the top just make sure she's happy and comfortable."

Sans sighed heavily, "Ok, I'll take care of her..." He was slightly nervous about doing so. 

Papyrus sighed, "I don't know what caused this change in you but I hope it isn't another lie."

"I'm gonna tell you the truth Paps...I don't quiet know either." He just had the need to protect you, to be close to you and make you happy. 

"Then please be kind to her." 

Sans nodded before going back into the room, feeling a weird sense of detachment from being away from you. You look at Sans and grin from behind your paci reaching for him. You just wanted cuddles with him for some reason! He quickly walked over and snatched you from Blue's lap, happy to be able to hold you again. 

Blue got up shocked, "Ok then Sans, you sure you aren't having some kind of breakdown?" 

Sans looked over at Blue, confused at his words, "Breakdown? No not at all, I'm fine, why do you ask?" 

"Your oddly protective over someone you wanted to kick out."

You weren't paying attention now deciding a hoodie string is a toy. Sans chuckled quietly at your actions before turning his attention back to Blue, "I don't really know what happened, sorta just felt the need to protect her all of a sudden...If that makes sense." 

"Kind of? Just don't do anything really stupid ok?" Blue sighed smiling at you doing your thing.

Sans nods at Blue before settling onto the bed and cuddling you against him. Blue leaves after kissing your head. You cuddle into Sans happily. Sans spends a few more minutes cuddling you before addressing you, "Hey baby? Do you want to go downstairs and watch some tv?"

You look up at him lighting up in excitement and nodding. He holds onto you tightly, taking a shortcut downstairs and onto the couch. Picking up the remote, he switches the tv on. You cuddle against him relaxing, ignoring the slight nausea. Noticing the iron man plushie, Sans switch the tv over to a channel playing a marvel movie. You light up immediately letting out a noise in happiness. Sans laughed, a deep rumbling in his chest. Leaning down her nuzzled you softly, the same warmth from earlier entered his chest. You giggle, "snas!" You didn't expect to say his name or feel so happy!

A deep blue flush spread over his cheeks, the warm feeling in his chest fueling his newfound liking of you. You were enjoying it too, nothing felt bad now! He finally realized while looking at your happy smile just what the warmth in his chest was, his SOUL was calling out to you....You were his SOULmate!! 

You hummed softly to the background music watching and occasionally mumbling lines from the movie. Smiling down at you he stuff his face into your neck, he couldn't believe he was this cruel to his own SOULmate. You jump in surprise squeaking. A deep rumbling began to come from Sans' chest, it was the deep rumbling of a purr. You stare at him in shock and make noises. 

He picked his head up and looked at you, smiling widely, "Did you need something baby?" 

You point at him and mumble, "cat?" 

He had a surprised look on his face before laughing, "No baby, even if I do like cat naps, it's just something we do when we're happy."

You giggle and relax against him staring at the movie again. He gently rakes his phalanges up and down your back in a soothing fashion. This was nice, it kinda felt like when your around Papy, the pain in your chest stops around them. Sans closes his eyes, sighing deeply, it felt so nice to be here with you. Sans closes his eyes, sighing deeply, it felt so nice to be here with you. You were relaxed for awhile, but clothing got to warm, it annoyed you, and you are tired! Sans felt you squirming a bit against him, looking down at you he quirked his head to the side, "What's wrong baby?" 

You pulled at your clothes while whining loudly and yawning. "You to warm? Want to go change?" He was definitely ready for a nap himself, but he wanted to take care of you first. 

You nod glaring at your clothing likes its the bane of your existence. He chuckled softly, picking you up and making his way back to your room instead of using a shortcut. You cling to him ignoring the sleepiness. He set you on the bed and went over to your still packed boxes. Finding the one labeled pajamas, he pulled out some clothes that would allow more airflow. A light pair of shorts and a t-shirt, simple and would keep you cool. He turned back to you, "Do you need any help baby?"

You attempt to get your shirt off and fail. Sans blushes slightly before moving to help you, "Arms up baby." 

You put your arms up carefully. You just knew it was easier to get dressed with help. He gently grasped the bottom if your current shirt, lifting it gently up and off of your body. He quickly pulled the new t-shirt over your exposed form. You look at him in the loose tshirt. He holds out his hands, "Can you stand up for me baby?" 

You nod getting up on shaky legs. He grabbed the new shorts off the bed. Kneeling down in front of you he gently took off your bottoms, "Can you step out if them for me?" You nod and step out of them. Sliding them away, he holds up the new shorts for you to step into, "You can hang onto my shoulders baby." 

"Kay snas...' You mumble hanging onto his shoulders and stepping into the shorts.

He pulled them up your legs, gently settling them into place, "All good baby?" 

You nod yawning, "m kay ..."

He runs his fingers through your hair, his own eyes drooping sleepily. It was only a matter of time before he was out like a light. 

You wake up slowly feeling comfortable. Sans chuckled at your gentle squirming. Stuffing his head into the crook of your neck he mumbled out: "Hi baby~" 

You feel a bit more aware at that, "you kissed me?" 

A blush crossed over his face as he kept his skull buried into your neck, "U-uh yea... sorry about that." 

"You then cared for me while I was dropped, your confusing me I thought you hated me." You stated. 

"W-well u-um, do you remember that warm almost electric feeling in your chest before you dropped?" 

"Yeah?" You try to look at his face, "How did you know about that?" 

He laughed, albeit nervously, "Well it happens when two SOULs are calling out for each other...I felt it cause our SOULs were calling for each other." 

"Ok? So like the soulmate bullshit that's in fanfiction?" 

Sans groaned, "Yea like that, so what I'm saying is that we're SOULmates baby." 

"U-uhhh ok? This is weird." 

He chuckled softly, nuzzling his face closer to you neck, "What's so weird about it baby?" 

"You hated me until now I guess?" 

He sighed raising himself on one arm so he was above you, "I know, I was a huge dick and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have judged you so harshly, I was a complete asshole."

"Honestly yeah you were but you helped me when I needed it." You sigh, "Well we did things a bit out of order." 

He sighed, falling back down into your neck, "We definitely did, but I want to get to know you better. Sooo I was wondering, would you like to go on a date to Grillbys with me?" 

You lean back into him, "Yes I'd enjoy giving this dating thing a try if ya know an entire house of skeletons don't kill you first." 

His eyes popped open widely his grin stretching across his face in a panicked manner, "Oh shit, they are so going to dust me." 

"Yeah good luck with that, Paps already knows I have a thing for almost everyone in this house." 

"I mean, monsters are creatures of love, I'm sure if they were up to it we could all date you," He chuckled softly, "Poly for the win." 

You laugh softly, "Yeah, ya know I would have started dating paps 3 years ago but the bitch said no so I didn't do what I wanted, which fair if you don't want your partner to bring in 3rd parties but don't have to be a bitch about it." You admit laughing softly. 

"Y'know, I might just have to meet this bitch for myself," He smirked deviously, "I mean I could give her a piece of my mind."

"Because jail would go so well for you." 

He tries to pout but a smirk still sneaks through, "Yea you'd miss me to much wouldn't you baby?" He leaned in and blew raspberries against your neck. 

You squeak, "Hey!" He was calling you baby, "is the nickname a pun?" 

Picking up his head, he looked at you with a smirk, "Just a bit, I think its ironic but I do think it fits you~" 

You flush embarrassed, "Hush you are a smartass..." 

He chuckled softly and kissed your cheek softly. You smile at him flushed. 

"Y'know I really regret not getting to know you sooner baby~" 

"Mhmmm I wanted to know ya, paps always talked highly of your patience." You hum softly allowing him to hold you closer. You just felt oddly at peace and relaxed.

"Yea Paps is the coolest, I should have listened to him to begin with." Soft content purrs rumbled deep in his chest. 

You relax even more at the feeling, "I'm kind of weirded out that I suddenly feel so safe around you.." 

He laughed at your words, "Yea Paps and Blue were too, they didn't like that they had to leave you with me while they went to work." 

"Surprising." You huff giving him a pointed look from your place on his chest. 

"Trust me, Papyrus already yelled at me about everything baby." 

"I expected it when he took you out of the room honestly. Blue distracted me so I didn't care." You admit calmly, "Also I'm gonna get revenge on Red." 

He looked at you, his head tilted slightly, "Uh what did Red do to you? I thought he was fine with you?"

"I'm going to beat his ass in a videogame for talking me into playing resident evil 7 when I was about to drop." 

"Lemme guess, he called you a chicken?" He was smirking slightly. 

You pout and glare at him, "maybe... I was little you ass." You huff loudly. 

Reaching up he patted your head softly, "Well don't feel to bad, he got spooked the first time he played the game." 

"So I can fuck with him, because I know some amazing cartoon horror games~"

You laugh at the joke hiding your face in his shirt. He chuckled softly at you actions, his purrs picking up a bit. Sans remembered, "Wait I thought you hated horror? I overheard Paps mention it." He was confused as to how you would know any horror games then if you didn't like anything horror related. 

"Ehehehe I hate realistic horror, I love cartoon horror~" 

Sans nodded, "Well that explains it! What are some of your favorite games?" 

"Doki Doki literature club, bendy and the ink machine, the danganronpa series~" 

"Ooo, I've never heard of those before," Sans was curious of the games now. 

You look at him intensely, "Lemme get my laptop!" You were riled up a bit now. 

Sans unwrapped his arms from around you, "Okay baby go get your laptop." 

"Ye!" You got down and grabbed your laptop, a nice one at that and sit on the bed plugging in the charger quickly. 

Sans rolled onto his side, resting one hand on the bed so he could hold his head up, "So what are you going to show me?" 

You grin logging into steam and clicking on the shortest game, Doki Doki Literature Club. Sans just stared at the opening screen, "Uh are you sure this is a horror game, looks pretty sugary sweet to me."

"Did you not see the warning screen?" You ask quirking a brow to him. 

He smiled, "No I was to busy staring at your eyes, they light up when your excited~" 

You flush, "Hush." and click play. 

It was only about 10 minutes in and Sans was starting to get bored, "When is the horror aspect going to show up?" 

"Chill its gonna show up, have you ever heard of slow burn, plus ya need to get attached to the characters, it gets good. I don't bullshit on my psychological horror." You hum to him now reading the lines outloud. Sans leans back, relaxing against some pillows on the bed, just enjoying the story line and your voice. Then he starts paying attention at the lines about Sayori and Yuri. He gets a intrigue look on his face, scooting closer to you, his attention fully on the game now. You grin at him and continue, reading out loud as it gets to the end of the first act, also pulling up the game files. Sans quirks his head in question, "What's the game files for?" 

"You'll see why its one of my favorite games." You grin excitedly. Sans looked up at you, happy to see you so excited, before looking back at the game to witness what would happen next. 

What he saw shocked him, a girl hanging. "Holy shit!" He didn't expect this cute ass game to go dark so fast. 

You were shaking and giggling, "Y-yeah told you dark and it gets more weird watch." 

"Hey baby are you okay your shaking," Of course he was going to notice the shakiness of your body and voice. 

"Y-yeah its intense but- oh look the files!" 

Sans quirked his brow slightly, worried for you, before shifting his eyes to the files, "Oh whoa they changed!"

"Yeah check it!" Sayori.chr was gone and another file had been added as the game restarted. 

"Whoa that's insane!" Sans was in awe at the file change. 

"You've never seen a game do this?" You ask intrigued. 

"Not really, Stretch, Red and I play on console more so than PC." 

"You miss out." You hum at him. 

"Maybe I'll get a gaming laptop, who knows maybe we could play a few online games together~" 

"Ohh sounds fun!" 

He smirked up at her, "Although I've never played it before, Prop Hunt sounds fun~" 

"You mean like on minecraft?" 

"They have it on minecraft? One of my coworkers at the lab was telling me about Garry's Mod?" 

"Yeah they do on both!" You grin at him. "Anyway that was only act one of the game!" 

Sans' mouth opened slightly in astonishment, "How many acts are there?!" 

"Two I believe, you can sleep for a bit if you want the begining is almost the same." 

"Aight baby, wake me up when you reach the juicy bits," He flopped his head down next to your waist. You laugh softly and start playing through Yuri's route again. Small snores started to filter through Sans' boney lips. You laugh softly just as shit got weird. Sans peeked one eye open, sleep fuzzing his eyelights slightly. He was awoken by the noises of the game. 

"You might want to pay attention now." 

"Kay baby," he yawned slightly and rested his head back on his closed fist. His eyes widened seeing the change in Yuri's appearance. "What the hell?" His was no longer half asleep, wide awake and staring at the screen. 

You grin at him and read what you can. He listens carefully, intrigued yet slightly put off by the whole scene. You smile, "Its weird like glitched." 

"This game really is weird." You grin, 

"Exactly~" 

He chuckled, "If you give this one to Red he'll probably piss himself. Despite him being a 'rough and tough' monster, he surprisingly gentle and easily spooked if you catch him off guard." 

"So what your saying is I have 5 games to recommend him?" You grin wickedly. 

Sans laughed slightly, "Yup baby, you have 5 games to recommend him~" 

"This should be good~" You clearly just enjoy the idea of fucking with Red, then it gets to Yuri's death scene, you flinch. "Ahhh jeez.." 

"Oh wow this is really gruesome baby..." Sans was honestly speechless. 

You cringe, "yuuuup..." You always had to look away as it made you upset. 

Sans sat up quickly and wrapped and arm around you, "Hey it's okay." 

"Yeah yeah I know. It helps me let emotions out when I need it." You were shaking again but you giggle lightly, "It's nothing though really." 

He rubbed her back softly, "I'm pretty good at reading people baby, and I can tell you're bothered by this." 

"Its just too bloody..." 

"Yea I can see that, can you skip over it?" "

"Just gotta wait." You mumble frowning sadly at Yuri's corpse pictured on screen. Sans patiently waited for the scene to pass, gently rubbing your arm all the while. Eventually her body disappeared and he saw Monika for the monster she is, how she causally apologised for screwing up the coding. You glare at her. 

Sans glared at her as well, "She is a monster!" 

"Yup.... I've played this game multiple times but it still freaks me out." 

"I can see why, it's gory and fucked up. Do you alter the code at some point?" He was curious. 

"Kinda? Its part of the program." 

"Well game, here." You pull up the .chr files. 

Sans glanced over everything, curious to go the game worked. "So, Monica can change the game by messing with the files?"

"Yeah... I think she's a cunt." You huff flipping the character sprite off. Sans laughed loudly at your actions, loving the way you blew out your cheeks in anger while doing so. You turn giving him a glare, "Shut the hell up you bag of bones!" You were flushed and embarrassed, "I'm gonna show you danganronpa maybe you'll shut up then!" 

He grabbed you up into a big hug, cuddling you close, "You're adorable baby, you can show me any game you want to, I'll still think you'll cute as hell~" 

"Nooo! Someone help an asshole is attacking me!" You laugh squirming. Sans laughed along with you, making loud growling noises while starting to tickle your sides. "Ahhh no!! You aren't a feral!" You squeak loudly completely flushed and fighting against him. 

"Maybe I am baby, you never know~" He chomps his fangs at you before laughing loudly. 

"Eh?!" You blush deeply and shove him lightly. Sans chuckles before kissing you softly on the cheek and letting you go. 

"I'm gonna revenge your tail bone for messing with me!" You huff and drag him back into completing the game. He laughed loudly before focusing back into the game, ready to complete it and then maybe take another nap with you. Eventually you got to the trapped scene. Sans sighs and looks at you, "I really wish I could punch Monica." 

"I mean same but that's not reality, anyway this is where file shit comes in we need to delete her, its brilliant honestly." 

"It is brilliant, this is an amazing game with great development." 

"Fuck yeah it is." You delete Monica's file with glee. Sans clapped a couple of times, congratulating you on deleting the bitch. You grin and play through to the point where Monika apologises and the song starts. Sans' eyes widened while listening to the song, "Well shit." 

You sang along softly clearly knowing it really well and flushing, because your soulmate was hearing the song. Sans flushed lightly, enjoying your signing before hugging you close and purring lovingly. You flush more in shock, "Sans?" 

"You're amazing baby~" His deep rumbles continued. 

"I'm not though? I'm just a nerd who finds that song sad and endearing." 

He chuckled softly, "Yeah so? I still think your amazing~" 

You flush embarrassed and shut off your computer before hiding your face in his chest. "Nuuu..." He smiled softly down at you before flopping down onto the bed, snuggling you close and tossing a blanket over the both of you. You sigh starting to fall into a light sleep with ease.


	10. Little Nightmares and Bigger Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a looong chapter with a lot of things  
Hope you all enjoy!

Slowly the skeletons arrive home surprised by the quiet house not hearing the tv or your voice at all. Blue and Papyrus go and check your room. Papyrus slowly opened your door peaking his head in softly to see if you were in there. He saw two lumps in your bed, you curled up and being held by Sans. What was funny is you had managed to get his hoodie string into your mouth. The blanket covered the both of you. 

Sans was starting to show signs of a nightmare though. The mumbling and magic flaring, fuck. Papyrus' eyes widened slightly before he started to make his way into the room, careful not to startle Sans awake. You didn't respond gladly sleeping in his arms. Slightly shifting to hide your face in his chest. Papyrus tip toed over to the bed, and quickly but gently scooped you out of Sans' grasps. 

The warmth change startled you and you started to act out in your sleep, kicking and making a shit ton of noise. Papyrus tried to cradle you to his chest, making soothing noises and cooing at you softly. You started to only get louder trying to get warm, starting to wake up Sans, who isn't aware at all after nightmares. "Blue take her and calm her down, I don't want Sans to accidentally hurt her." 

Blue nodded taking you quickly and getting you out. Papyrus turned back to his brother hoping he wouldn't start firing bone attacks. Sans got up stumbling, "why did you do it kid?" 

"Sans," Papyrus started backing up slowly, "It's me Papyrus, Frisk isn't here, nothing's wrong." 

"Paps is dead again, we're here after we finally found her." 

"Sans! We're above ground, you have a job at the lab, there's nothing to fear!" He tried walking close to his brother, maybe he could use his healing magic on Sans. 

Sans eye started glowing and flashing, "Why must you play games with our lives you brat?! We had finally found our soulmate!" He summoned blasters, tears were falling, "We all were happy." 

Papyrus launched himself at Sans, caging him in his arms and immediately started administrating his healing magic. Sans struggled trapped, as the magic flowed into him, bringing him back to reality slowly. "Sans it's just me, there's nothing to fear, we're on the surface, it was just a nightmare." 

"Paps?" Sans asked tiredly. 

"Yes it's me," He was hugging Sans tightly. 

Sans hugged back shaking, "I-I didn't hurt anyone right?" He asked tears falling. 

"No no, we got y/n out of here, and thankfully I was able to stop you before you set off your blasters." 

Sans nodded shaking slightly, "That was a bad one, new memories, they were very different Papyrus, from what I remember. Anyway I should probably go to work or something. Sorry bro." 

Papyrus hugged his brother tightly, "There's no reason to be sorry, if you ever need to talk about the nightmares, I'm here for you." 

Sans smiled, "Thanks, I mentioned that we have a soulmate, so I guess I should tell you." 

Papyrus quirked his head, "Yes what was that about?" 

"Well I realised why I had a sudden change of heart about y/n we are soulmates." 

Papyrus' eyes went wide, "W-wait so that means, I'm her SOULmate as well?" 

"Possibly, I'm not sure yet." Sans admitted, "The dream told me as much but you'd have to check." 

"I'll have to talk to her later about it, I hope Blue's handling her alright." 

Blue sighed as you decided to put his scarf in your mouth and chew on it, obviously little. 

Red got out his phone to take a video if Blue reacted, because blackmail. Honestly he just liked trying to get away with stuff he shouldn't be doing, the asshole. You were half asleep snuggled against Blue. Blue laughed softly, petting your hair and cooing lightly at you. 

"You're really ok with her going for your bandana?" Red raised a brow. It was clear now that you were fighting sleep. 

Blue shook his head and looked back at Red, "Yes I'm alright with it, she isn't doing no harm to it." 

"Yeah true enough. Wonder what she did with Classic?" 

"Probably nothing, she was little when we left." 

"Fair." He shrugged. Sans and Papyrus came down, Papyrus in shock and Sans exhausted, "Ey Red ya got weed? And shit comedy?" Sans wanted to not think about that nightmare. Weed with Red is like one of the best ways to do so. 

Red nodded holding up a baggie and some papers, "I was actually on my way to smoke." 

"Sweet, that was a shit dream." 

"C'mon then, let's go roll one." Sans nodded following Red while Papyrus wanted to get after him. Papyrus went to go after them but decided against it when he saw your curled up body in Blue's arms. He flushed and sat next to Blue. Blue gently patted your head, rocking you slightly in his arms.

"That's adorable..." Papyrus murmured smiling softly. 

Blue looked at Papyrus and nodded, "She really is the sweetest thing." You whine softly still asleep but now managed to hide your nose in Blues shirt. 

"Yeah she is.." Blue glanced at Papyrus, "So, what was Sans' nightmare about. He hasn't had one for a few weeks. It was a surprise to see him having one." 

"The usual about the genocide route, but he said something, he called someone our soulmate, as in both of us." "Wait, do you think he meant that he found your soulmate?" 

"He told me as much when he woke up that y/n is his soulmate and possibly mine as well." 

Blues eyes widened, "Do you think I still have a chance...to y'know date her? I really wanted to get to know her." 

"Yeah of course, I don't want to limit her and she doesn't like being pushed around. Even then with the truth, who knows how all of you connect to her." 

"True, we are alternate version of you guys, so maybe we're soulmates too." 

"Precisely!" Papyrus says a bit too loudly.

You make a noise starting to wake up. Blue sighed softly, shit, he felt bad for waking you up out of your peaceful sleep. "Nnnggh?" You open your eyes in confusion, "where?"

You stretch out, "How did I get down here?"

Papyrus laid a hand on your head, smiling slightly, "Sans had a nightmare and we didn't want you to get hurts, so we took you out of his room." 

"Ahhh yea we had fun, I think he's chill when he gets over judgement. Showed him a visual novel." 

Papyrus smiled brightly, happy his brother finally opened up, "Well I'm glad you had fun!" 

"Yeah he said something I didn't expect from someone so cuddly? He mentioned polyamory for the win." Papyrus nodded, "Yes, Sans is a bit more open than some of the others in the house."

You laugh, "Nothing wrong with that, just unexpected from someone who reacted negatively to me compared to others." 

Blue laid his head on your shoulder, "Sans doesn't like humans all that much, something happened to him a while ago and he never really recovered." 

"Oh I can understand bad things make it hard to trust." You nod slightly relaxing against him. "But it seems he finally warmed up to you!" Papyrus took your hand in his. 

"Yes I'm glad he did, he explained something about soulmates?" You shrug, "I'm somewhat confused at that." 

You look at Blue and Papyrus. "Do you know what he means?" 

Papyrus and Blue looked at each other. Papyrus was the first to speak, "Well that means your SOUL is compatible and resonates with one or multiple people's SOUL's." 

"Ok so like a destiny thing?" You raise a brow. 

Blue nodded, "Yes something along those lines, everyone has a SOULmate, you just have to look for them. Humans have fallen out of this aspect until recently due to monsters re-emerging."

"That makes sense, magic was lost to humans for a long time." 

Papyrus took you out of Blue's arms and into his instead, hugging you tightly, soft purrs escaping him. "Uhhh paps?" You look at him confused. "You're doing that purring thing now?" 

He chuckled softly, "It's what skeleton monsters do when we're extremely happy darling~" 

"Oh, ok. Why are you suddenly so happy?" 

Papyrus blushed softly, "Well it's a possibility that you're also my SOULmate, and I'm just happy to have you here." 

You flush at that, "I'm glad I make you happy, and honestly once everything with Katie is settled and I'm free I never said soulmates would stop me from being interested in anyone else Paps." 

He nodded a small smirk on his face, "Well that's good because I think Blue here has something to tell you darling~"

You look at them confused, "what?" 

Blue blushes brightly and groans, "Really Paps!" He looked over to you, "I like you dear." 

"O-oh!" You flush eyes widening. "I-I umm like you too..."

Blues eyelights sparkled at your words, "R-really dear?!" 

"Yeah... I do like you. I like Paps too." 

Papyrus turned his head to his Blue clad friend, "See I told you!" 

"Why wouldn't I give someone a chance?" You ask them curiously, "I mean I'm poly, I just never got a chance to be with more than one." 

Blue's eyes widened and a flush appeared on his face, "Well I didn't know you were pro poly!" 

"I am I just don't talk about it." 

"Well I'm happy you are," Blue leaned in and kissed your cheek. You flush and smile shyly giggling. Papyrus follows along in Blue's footsteps, leaning down and kissing your cheek gently as well. You flush even more and hide your face in clear flustered cuteness. "Mmmm too much loove.."

Papyrus chuckled softly, purrs escaping his chest, "I don't think it's enough love darling~" 

Blue nodded taking the opportunity to kiss Papyrus while you were too embarrassed to notice. Blue slyly nibbled on Papyrus' lower lip before pulling away and winking at him. "Now dear, I assume you're hungry?" 

Papyrus flushed as you looked at Blue, "Yeah food sounds nice, what are we having?" 

Papyrus loved when Blue did that but also, damnit!!! Not in front of someone! Blue smirked slightly, "Well I was thinking of just doing a soup tonight."

You nod, "Sounds good!" 

"Well than dear, lets get to it!" Blue stood up quickly, keeping you attached to his form. You laugh letting yourself be led to the kitchen. 

You didn't notice how much of a flustered mess Papyrus seemed to be. "Now dear what type of soup do you want?" Blue opened some of the cupboards and let you peak at the ingredients he had. 

"Chicken noodle sounds good." You hum leaning against him. Blue started to pull out the ingredients, while Papyrus got out the utensils needed to make the soup. Blue started to pull out the ingredients, while Papyrus got out the utensils needed to make the soup. 

"Can I help?" You ask. Papyrus walked over to you, picked you up and set you on the counter. 

"You can help us by sitting here and relaxing darling." 

"Are you sure Paps?" 

"Of course darling, just sit back and relax!" Papyrus gently patted your head before going back to pulling out the needed utensils. 

You flush pouting at them, "Can I go get my ipad then? I have class assignments I'm." You groan, "really behind on." 

Blue glanced over from what he was doing, a happy smile on his face, "Of course dear! Go ahead and grab it, and if you need any help just ask!" 

You nod and get off the counter running upstairs to grab your stuff. Papyrus walked past Blue to get a knife, snaking Blue's butt along the way while giggling softly. Blue flushed glaring at Papyrus. "Really someone could see us." 

"We're the only ones home, along with y/n, I wouldn't worry to much~" 

"You never know, Red and Sans are in the garage." 

Papyrus rolled his eyes slightly, "Y'know those two spend hours out there when they 'smoke'." 

"Fair their probably fucking, which is obvious." 

"They are so obvious about it too, I think everyone has caught on at this point." 

"Y/N is new so she hasn't but soon enough. They always smell like sex when they come back." 

"You're right, I just hope they don't get super loud in the garage. I don't think they realize that the garage isn't soundproof." 

Blue sighs and shakes his head, "Yeah." 

You come back into the kitchen holding your ipad and pen. Papyrus quickly turned to you and smiled, "So darling, do you want to sit in the chair or go back on the counter?" 

"I'll just sit at a chair, it's better for my back." Papyrus nodded and turned back to his task of cutting some of the vegetables up for the soup. You sit at the barstool watching them while you did sketches for a class. 

"So dear," Blue peeked over at you, "What classes do you take?" 

"Well I'm a graphic design major at the college here, so all art classes as its an art college." You smile shyly starting to work on videogame character designs. 

Blue's eyes widened in awe, "Wow, that's amazing dear!" 

"Thanks! Its my dream job even if people don't approve." You look at Blue and smile sweetly. 

He tilted his head, "Who doesn't approve? It's an amazing job!" 

"My family." You sigh. 

"Well that's stupid!" He slammed down a carrot he was cutting, "Do what makes you happy! They're probably jealous of how amazing you are!" 

You squeak jumping slightly, "O-ok!" 

Papyrus chuckled lightly, "Ahhh Blue ever the supportive one~" 

You nod trying to draw. "Yeah he is passionately supportive." 

Both of the skeletons left you alone after that, focusing on making dinner and letting you work. You got deep into your work with ease. It didn't take long before the soup was done and Papyrus was ladling some of the soup into bowls. Blue was carrying the bowls to the table, you were oblivious to the world. Papyrus got the sides out on the table. Slowly people came in and you had yet to notice. Mutt peeked over your shoulder, looking at what you had sketched out so far, "Wow squirt, looks good~" 

You jump squeaking slightly before looking at him, flustered, "Thanks..." You didn't hear them from zoning out, "you scared me." You pout. 

He grinned at you. "Sorry jewel, I thought you heard us come in." 

You sigh, "Well when I draw and I'm safe I'm not exactly high alert pup." You hum out accidently calling him a nickname you had in mind. 

His face lit up in a deep shade of purple, his mouth angling into a smirk, "So I'm pup now aye jewel" 

You sputter flushing, "W-well mutt is an extremely demeaning name and I thought of something cuter and well..." You trail off now extremely embarrassed. 

He chuckled softly and hugged you around your shoulders while resting his skull on top of your head, "I love jewel, you can call me that anytime~" 

You try and change the subject very flustered "ok.. I just realised dinner smells amazing." 

Mutt tilted his head to look at the filled bowls, "Yea it does." 

You save your work and put your ipad down, you sniff the air, "why does it also smell like weed and sex in here?" Both Red and Sans freeze in the doorway, both skeletons sweating slightly and hoping you wouldn't notice. You look around confused and spot them, "do you smoke?" 

Red tilted his head to the side while reaching up and scratching his cheek softly, "Uh yea we do sweetheart." 

You give them a look, "I'm definitely going to recommend and all of my favorite horror games to you now. Because you both smell like shit." 

Red gave you some finger guns and a smirk, "Throw em at me sweetheart." 

Sans on the other hand just face palmed, "Red you're such an idiot sometimes." 

You giggle looking around at everyone's faces, "He's not wrong Reddy~ ya shouldn't underestimate those around you. Try doki doki literature club and the danganronpa series." 

He blushed slightly at the nickname, "I'll definitely try em out for yah sweetheart, they're probably not even scary." 

Sans stared at his lover with a deadpan expression, "You're so going to regret saying that Red." 

Mutt had heard of these games, "Damn your dark jewel." 

Sans laughed at Mutt's words, "I wouldn't say she's dark, more so the games in general." 

You laugh silently, "He's not wrong, and Red maybe don't underestimate based on looks." 

Red rolled his eyes and sat down next to you, "Yea yea sweetheart." 

"Go take a damn shower you smell." You huff at him waving the air away dramatically. 

Red got up and pulled you into a hug, "Awww you don't love me anymore cause I smell like pot Doll?" 

"Ewww red! You also smell like sex! Its gross!" 

He chuckled softly before setting you back down, "Yea y'know what, I'ma go take a shower, be right back." He blipped away after saying this. 

You huff flustered as everyone stared, "What? I don't exactly enjoy certain smells." 

Black chuckled slightly at your words, "Well them dear, you might want to keep your distance from Sans right now." 

"Are you guys staring because Red listened? Also I know Sans needs a damn shower too." 

"Well darling, Red usually doesn't listen when we ask him to go shower, so it is a bit surprising!" 

"Am I cursed then?" You ask eyes wide then notice Sans coming over, "Don't you fucking dare you sinner!" 

Sans' eyelights glinted mischievously as he lunged at you and picked you up, "Yep you're cursed baby~" 

"No you ass! You smell like sin!" You squeak trying to escape, "And pot! Are you two some kind of fuck buddy thing?!" 

"Uhhhh," His face was flushed a deep cerulean as he stuttered, looking for an answer. 

"Holy shit they are!" You squeak laughing, "You need to shower too!" Sans set you down immediately and took off so he could take a shower and avoid anymore of your questions. 

Everyone started laughing at how fucking ballsy and loud you were. "Damn jewel, you just scared off two of the most stubborn skeletons!" Mutt was wiping fake tears away from his sockets. 

You flush looking down, "Well maybe they shouldn't be so obvious." You huff starting to eat your soup. Black occupied the seat Red abandoned, glad he got one of the closest seats to you, "So princess, how was your day?" 

"Pretty good, I can actually get along with Sans it seems, and he now realises not to be an ass to me for certain sides I have." You shrug, "Plus I got work done and traumatized him with a video game." You had the proud little shit face. 

Soup spurted out of Mutt's nasal cavity due to him not being able to contain his laughter, "Ah shit! That's amazing, good job jewel!" The Papyrus esque types facepalmed but feel unsurprised as you give Mutt a napkin, "Pup clean your face." You give him a look. 

Stretch started laughing but slightly concerned at the whole, traumatized him with a video game thing. "Hey honey, what do you mean by traumatized him?" Stretch was slightly concerned, he knew what Sans had gone through, shit he had gone through the same shit with the kid multiple times. 

"I played through Doki Doki Literature Club with him." You hum reaching for the bread. "Fucks me up everytime." 

Mutt laughed once again, "Oh shit I bet he did not react well to Sayori's death!" 

"It shocked him, makes me want to cry honestly but no one reacts well to that." You murmur as everyone else is utterly confused. 

Stretch raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is 'Sayori's death'?" 

"Look it up or watch Red play the game." You say calmly and stuff the bread into your mouth. 

"I feel like i'm going to be mentally and emotionally scared when we watch Red play this." Blue was twiddling his spoon between his fingers as he said this, nervous as to what Red was getting himself into. 

"Most likely." Mutt said in response before continuing to eat. 

You nod in agreement. "Yeah you totally will Blue its a bit disastrous." 

Stretch winced slightly at your words, "Uhhh maybe you shouldn't watch Red play it then." 

Blue looked at Papyrus, "You didn't know this did you?" Papyrus scratched his head slightly, "Uh I do believe that she mentioned playing a game, but I didn't think it was very gruesome like they are saying." 

You look at him, "Nope its really gruesome, gives me occasional nightmares." You wave your hand carelessly, "Its nothing though, I enjoy the soup by the way its amazing." 

Papyrus gave you a worried look, his voice flat while answering, "Thank you dear, i'm glad you enjoyed it." 

You cringe, "Oh no the papa papyrus is coming out again." You grin kicking your legs slightly, "I'm so grounded." 

He blushed brightly from the term usage, "Papa Papyrus huh? Well maybe I will ground you from playing those games for a while!" 

"I'm an adult Papy you can't do nothin ta me." You hum grinning deviously at him. Horror starts laughing. 

"I mean," He paused smirking at you and folding his arms, "I can still spank you darling if you're into that." You squeak getting very flustered and hide your face, "That's lewd you jerk!" 

He laughed loudly, "Well what are you going to do about it darling~?" 

You squeak loudly and stumble over words, "W-well M gonna get you back with something!" It embarrassed you and made you sound little even though you weren't. 

Mutt and Stretch looked at each other before glancing back at you and simultaneously yelled out, "Prank war!" 

You flush but nod, "Yes! Papy I challenge you to a prank war!" 

Papyrus laid his hands flat on the table and gave you a smirk, "I accept darling, but you forget...I've been Sans for years I've got all his tricks up my sleeve~" 

You hide your fear at that, "Its on string bean!" 

Papyrus sputtered, "String bean!? Oh it's on now!" Although it sounded like he was mad, he had a bright smile covering his face. You grin and straight up drink the rest of your soup. Papyrus does the same, slurping down his soup and slamming the bowl back down onto the table. Everyone else watched with expressions of holy shit just as Red and Sans got back. 

Sans glanced between the you and Papyrus with an eyebrow raised, "Uhh what's going on here?" 

"I think they decided to have a prank war, are you guys going to have a bet as well?" Mutt asked. 

"My money is on baby doll, how much are we puttin in?" Red was smirking while pulling out his wallet, this was going to be easy money. 

"I'm putting in 10 I'm not losing money to you Red." Stretch said. 

Papyrus grinned, "How about our own wager darling?" You look at him confused. "If I win, you still have to call me papa and you have to stop playing those games for a whole month! You decide on what you get out of this darling~" 

You squeak flushing before grinning, "You have to play all of 'those games' with me and apologise for being sexual!" Papyrus lifted his hand up and held it out for you to shake, hoping you didn't see the month old sucker Stretch had put under the table in his hand currently, "How about we shake on it darling?" 

You nod but stop, "Wait you have something in your hand don't you?" 

"Now darling, I've been standing here with you the whole time, how could I possibly have anything in my hand?" He was pouting slightly. You glare at him and try to look in his hand. Papyrus slid the sucker under his glove sneakily, but left just the tip poking out so he could pull it out in time to shake hands with you. 

"Fine..." You try and grab his hand quickly. He pulled back a little to slid the sucker back into his hand, then slammed his hand into yours and tightly grasped it. "Ewww ew ew ew! I fucking knew it you asshole!" 

Papyrus laughed loudly, "Stretch never fails to leave gross old suckers under the table~" 

"You jerk!" You pull back glaring at him. "I'm gonna out prank you papy!" 

"You wish! I'm totally going to win!!" You rush off eager as ever, also DETERMINED to win. 

Sans chuckled lowly, "I hope she kicks your ass bro." 

"I learned from the best, she won't." Papyrus hummed. 

Stretch chuckled on the side lines while talking to Mutt, "So who are you betting on? I'm putting 50 bucks on honey, she's a feisty one." 

"I'll take Papyrus, never underestimate the cheerful ones." 

"Eh I thought it was the quiet ones who were the freaks Mutt, guess that puts you into that category too huh?" 

"I thought you got over calling her a freak?" 

"I have, I'm just saying that you're a freak, she's chill though, but I don't doubt she has her kinks bud," He chuckled softly while unwrapping a sucker. 

"Eh fair I mean your not innocent either." He glances at Stretch and Edge. 

Stretch sighs and throws the wrapper straight into Mutts eye socket, "Shut it Mutt, now how much you putting in on the bet?"   
He hated when anyone brought up Edge and his relationship, it wasn't anyone elses business. 

"20 bucks this should be good. Also hows your baby?" 

He growled lowly, "Mutt I swear to Toriel, fucking stop it, and if you really want to know my baby is doing great, now can we please move on?" 

Everyone else watched perplexed before Blue said, "Brother tell me you didn't have an actual child." 

Stretch's face turned a vibrant orange color as he looked at his brother, "Uhhh no bro, it's something totally different than that." Edge was flushed a bright red over in the corner where he was trying to hide his face. 

"Oh thank god, Mutt stop bothering my brother about his sex life." 

Stretch choked on his sucker, his eyelights bugging out of their sockets, "B-Blue oh my stars, don't ever say that again please!" Stretch slipped his hood over his head, listening to the others laugh. You came back down confused but arms full of various items. 

Edge's skull was fully covered in a deep shade of red, "ALL OF YOU IMBECILES SHUT UP, STRETCH WE'RE LEAVING NOW." He grabbed Stretch by the hoodie and dragged him to his room. Stretch shrugged unsurprised. 

Red was wiping non-existent tears away as he laughed, "Oh shit doll you missed Stretch and my bro just get outed! Oh shit that was a good one Blue!" 

"Welp I didn't mean to!' Blue shrugged as you looked around very confused, "Ok then? Crooks can you help me with something?" 

Crooks nodded, excited to help you in any way, "Of course bunny!" 

You giggle, "I just wanna set all of my pranks in paps room up! And I'm really short." 

Crooks giggled along with you, "Don't worry bunny! I will assist you in any way I can!" 

"Thank you!" You giggle hugging him. 

"Lets get moving bunny, Papyrus usually goes to bed in the next couple of hours!" 

"Ok!" You two rush upstairs to get started quickly. 

Axe laughed loudly. Sans looked over to the more violent version of himself, "What's so funny Axe?" 

"They are so cute! All excited over pranks!" It was genuine happiness. 

"Yeah I agree, it's sort of adorable how much they get into it!" Blue was smiling widely, his own happiness shining through. Papyrus had already started setting up in various places around the house. All of the classic traps that his brother had taught him when he was a baby bones, to the ones he'd learned from the books he'd read in the library. He was using them all, to put it bluntly you are screwed. He set one of the most basic ones up in front of your door, oil in front of the door that led into a pile of pillows....Okay that wasn't how the original one went but he didn't want you getting hurt at all! Even if it was a prank war, all of the pranks that contained harmful things, he substituted out with less dangerous things. Sans watched his brother run around the house, setting up traps everywhere. 

Deciding to take a nap on the couch, he used a short cut to place himself there. What he wasn't expecting though was the ringing noise of rubber chickens as he laid down. He jumped, "What the?!" 

Papyrus peeked his head around the wall to the kitchen, some glitter leaking out from the makeshift glitter bomb he was making, "Oh Sans, you sat on the rubber chickens! Sorry about that!" 

"Should I just stay in my room?" 

"Um probably, unless you want to get slimed, get covered in glitter, and or slip on oil!" Papyrus smiled cheerily at his brother before retreating back into the kitchen.

Sans sighed and shortcutted to his room, "Not dealing with this." 

Crooks finally helped you put up the last prank in Papyrus' room, "Alright bunny! We're all done!" 

"Ok! I'm gonna go chill in the kitchen! You should probably be careful." 

Crooks nodded, "Yes i'm just going to head to my room bunny, be safe!" 

"I will thank you!" You kiss his cheek and rush to your room. Crooks blushed softly before making his way to his own room, a dopey smile on his face. You slip on the oil and slide falling into the pillow pile letting out a shout. 

Papyrus peeped around the corner, "Got you darling~" He disappeared after saying this making his way to his own room to check out the damage. 

"Damn it!" You yell. He giggles calmly starting to search and clean his room of your rudimentary pranks. 

"Wow these are surprisingly simple, I really hope I didn't over do it with my glitter bombs everywhere." He hummed hearing you yell loudly, "Not glitter!! That shit sticks!!" "Well that's unfortunate, oh well, guess she's just going to have to deal with all that glitter~" He grinned evilly. 

This continued until all of his pranks had gone off. Papyrus was leaned up against the wall as he watched you try and spit out some glitter, "Give in yet darling? I have yet to get hit and you've already set off all my traps~" 

"N-no I-I set up traps..." 

"Like the ones I dismantled in my room? Water bucket on the door, itching powder on my bed sheets? Easy as pie darling~" 

You sputter and shake slightly, "I give up..." 

Papyrus hugged you tightly, a happy smile on his face, "Looks like i'm papa for now darling!" 

You flush, "M not gonna call you papa..." 

He pulled back and grinned evilly at you, "So you want to continue the prank war? Because I have plenty more tricks up my sleeves~" 

Your eyes widen, "Nononononono! I'm good papa!" You flush realising you called him papa. 

"Good girl, now lets start cleaning up-" a knock at the door and the opening of the mail slot interrupted him. An envelope fell through and onto the floor. Papyrus walked briskly over to it and picked it up, "Uh darling it's addressed to you." 

"What?" You walk over and take it, "Hope its not bad."

"Me too, if i'm not wrong that's the court house symbol on the front..." 

Your breathing picks up and you open it quickly. Papyrus' hand came to rest on your back, "Is everything okay darling?" 

You read it quickly, "I'm being summoned to court under allegations of threats and sexual abuse..." 

Papyrus' eyes widened, "Are you fucking serious!" He gently took the papers from you, reading them over, "What in the ever living hell..." 

You started shaking and tearing up, "papa..." You sounded smaller. He discarded the latter on the table, coming to cradle you in his arms, "It's okay darling i'm here, it's all alright." He gently hoisted you into his arms and carried you to his room. You hide your face in his shoulder sobbing and shaking, fears coming true. He sat down on his bed, still cradling you in his arms as he rubbed your back and made gentle purring noises to try and calm you down, "It's alright darling, I won't let them touch you, you're safe here with me~"

You sniffle, "Th-thats not all my parents email me, wan me go home chrismas..." You definitely were dropping and fast. 

"Oh darling, i'll be right there at your side, I don't want you going there alone." He held you tightly, he couldn't believe the shit your parents and ex had put you through and yet they still wanted more?? It was absurd. You sniffle clinging to him and gross glitter covered thumb going towards your mouth. Papyrus gently grabbed your hand so you wouldn't put the glitter in your mouth, instead he pulled out a pacifier from his drawer and handed it to you, "There you go darling~ It's alright~" You suck on it calming down slightly but feel really gross covered in glitter. He noticed the glitter still covering your form, "How about we go get you cleaned up darling? How does a nice warm bath sound?" You nod reaching for him, hopefully with papa around you'll be safe.


	11. Kustard Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Sans and Red do?

Red and Sans entered the garage flopping down on the old crappy couch and putting on the TV to Comedy Central. Red laid his head against the back of the couch before pulling out the baggie containing the drug. "You wanna roll it Sansy?" 

"Fuck yes. Lets get started." Sans took it from him and started rolling the joint. 

Red grinned, "Your smaller so it makes more sans." 

Sans laughed and groaned at the same time, "Really Red, you're going to make me blush!" 

"Oh really?" Red grinned like a predator, "You blush mr I don't show emotion?" Red snarked. 

A blue tiny blue tint spread across his cheeks, "Shut up you doofus." 

"I win, now finish setting up our joints slave." He laughs at his own remark. 

Sans finish one, throwing it in Red's face, "There you go your royal highness, there's one done." He continued to roll until he had 5 more done. 

"Thank you~ lets get started." Sans grabbed the lighter, handing it to Red so he could light up the joint situated between his phalanges. Red lit his with a practiced ease and took a deep puff. Sans waited impatiently, still wound up from his nightmare.

"Red don't be a dick." 

"Aight aight, chill Sansy here," he handed the joint off to Sans. Sans took a very deep puff and sighed leaning back into the couch, "damn..." 

Red gave him a look, "Is everything alright Sansy? You seem more tense than usual." 

"Yeah its just been helluva day." Sans admits passing it back to Red. Red scooted closer to Sans, placing an arm around his shoulders and taking a deep drag off the joint, letting the smoke curl out of his nose. Sans leaned against him sighing and watching the smoke curl into the air. 

Red took one more drag before passing it off to Sans, "Do you want to talk about it? I'm always here for you." 

"Probably should yeah." Sans took a drag. 

"Then go ahead Sansy, there's nothin holdin yah back." 

"Ok so you know baby girl in the living room turns out she's my soulmate." 

Red's eyelights went wide as he looked at Sans, "Well shit, no joke?!" 

"I'm not joking." Sans murmured. "Well that's great! You got a soulmate, that's something every monster dreams of!" 

"I'm not sure honestly, it feels sudden and odd." He says as Red takes another drag. 

Red sighs, the smoke leaking out as he does so, "What do you mean sudden? All soulmates are usually sudden." 

"Red I hated her existence at first, did you not notice?" 

"Well yea, even I didn't like her for the first day, a new danger to my bro." 

Sans nodded taking a deep drag, "True true, I mean like thought she was some kind of sexual freak." 

Red chuckled, "Well at least everything is okay now, she forgave you right?" 

"I think she did, yeah its still very odd, I just wanted to care for her like she was a baby bones when it happened." 

"Well if course you did, it's just instinct, just like how taking care of you is instinct for me." Red nuzzled his face into Sans' neck.

Sans laughed softly the weed kicking in, "Reeed.." 

Red gently laved his tongue over Sans' neck vertebrae while chuckling softly, "Mm yea babe?~" 

Sans groaned softly, "I thought it was my turn to top?" 

"Mm I guess it is, damn I was really looking forward to seeing you squirm underneath me~" He bit down on Sans' vertebrae softly.

"R-red!" Sans whimpered slightly. 

"Hearing your delicious moans as you squeezed me tightly as I fuck into you~" He gently slid the both of them down so they were laying flat. 

Sans was panting and glaring at Red, "Bastard." 

Red laughed slightly at Sans' words, "That's right, but i'm your bastard sweet cheeks~" Red sat up taking a drag and keeping it in his mouth to lean down and kiss sans. Sans kissed him back, taking in the smoke from the joint while also enjoying the taste if Red. 

Sans started trying to also dominate Red his tongue attempting to claim Reds mouth. Red brought his hand up, slipping it under Sans's shirt and grazing his claws against the rib he knew was the most sensitive. Sans groaned arching up slightly and losing control. "That's is baby, let me take care of you~" 

He continued to gently scrape his claws over the bone, while his other hand traced down lower and began to pull off Sans's shorts. Sans panted squirming, "Red!" He tried to pull at the others pants, maybe he could win by sucking Red off, "I'm not gonna lose!" 

"Oh but baby you are~" He tugged Sans short off all the way, immediately reaching for his glowing blue length. Sans struggled trying to keep him from winning. Red chuckled at the monster below him, "Give up baby, just let me please you~" 

"Let me top just this once Red!" 

Red pouted, "But babeeee, don't you want me inside of you? Ravaging you until you cum?" Red started to stroke Sans faster, hoping to bring him to a quick end.  
Sans whined starting to buck into his hand feeling the need tighten in his nonexistent gut. "That's it sweetcheeks, just unwind and let me take care of you~" 

Sans started pleading in almost a chant, "Pleasepleaseplease-" 

"All you gotta do is cum for me babe," He paused leaning down to growl next to Sans's ear, "Then we can get to the real fun stuff~" 

Sans came in Reds hand groaning softly, he wanted more, he wanted to get higher. "More please..." 

Red smirked down at mess of a monster beneath him, using San's cum to lube up Sans's asshole. "Are you ready baby?~" Sans nodded flushed also reaching for the blunt. 

Red handed his lover the joint, before gently pushing into him, watching his face for any signs of pain. Sans groaned and put the joint in his mouth inhaling deeply. Red bottomed out after a few more pushes in, groaning deeply as he glanced down at Sans, a predatory look in his eye lights. Sans now was fuzzed out panting with smoking leaving his mouth. Red pulled back and thrusted back in, setting a slow pace to begin with, "Fuck babe, you look so fucking good underneath me, letting me fuck you~" 

Sans moaned, "didn't let you..." 

Red's eyelights flashed dangerously as he thrusted back in harshly, "What did you say babe?" 

Sans groaned out loudly, "hnnn! Red please!" Red set a rough pace, making sure to hit all of San's weak points along the way. Sans moaned weak underneath Red. 

Red stole back the blunt and smoked it while fucking Sans. Red could feel Sans getting close as he roughly fucked him into the couch, "Cum with me babe~" They both felt extremely high at this point. Sans moaned loudly cumming around Reds dick and arching up, mouth open in a silent scream. Red came in Sans as he felt the tinier monster squeeze him tightly, "Fuck babeee~" 

Sans moaned in response. Red set the joint in the ash tray that was sitting on the table, pulling himself from Sans. He grabbed a cloth from the table using it to clean up the cum leaking from the smaller monster. Sans lay there exhausted. After Red cleaned up the smaller skeleton, he threw the rag somewhere into the garage. He brushed Sans's face lovingly, "You okay babe? You need anything?" 

Sans grinned, "I need some god damn food, I'm guessing its near dinner." 

"Yea probably, but you need some water to babe, don't be stupid about it. Now, up we go!" He hoisted Sans up onto his feet, hovering around him to make sure he was okay. 

Sans stumbled slightly almost falling, "I'm fiiine Reddy~" the dumbass wasn't the least bit sober. 

Red caught the stumbling fool thankfully, the whole thing sent a jolt to his soul, "Aight babe, lets get your shorts back on and then we can go out and get you some dinner." He kissed Sans head lovingly. 

Sans grinned up at him, "kay sounds good babe." 

"Oh hush you," He got down and his haunches and helped Sans into his shorts before standing back up and kissing the smaller skele on the lips softly. Sans kissed back trying to start a make out session, its pretty clear who can seem more sober while stoned. Red pulled back from Sans with a chuckle, "Now now, we just had sex babe, let yourself recoup and lets go eat~" 

"Fiiine.." Sans leaned on him lazily. "Good boy~" Red purred out before walking the both of them out of the garage and into the kitchen to get some food.


	12. Spicyhoney Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is another what happened off-screen short due to the big events of the upcoming arc so prepare yourselves!

Edge slammed his door open while tugging Stretch in after him. Stretch hid his laughter at Edges embarrassment. After both of them were inside, Edge turned back around and closed his door softly. Stretch grinned seeming calm but looked domineering to Edge, "So what do you need sweetie~?"

Edge laid his head against the door, "I just wanted to be near you without being made fun of." 

"That's fair, I swear I haven't told Mutt he's just an ass in general."

Edge chuckled slightly, "Yea I guess as much, but how did Blue of all people find out?"

"Honestly that innocent stuff is a facade, he is much more perceptive than people give him credit for." Stretch admits.

"Well his perceptiveness just outed us, so that's always great." Edge covered his face with his hands, he was so embarrassed.

Stretch sighed and opened his arms for Edge, "Come here baby." Edge turned around and quickly made his way into Stretch's arms while stuffing his face into the crook of the orange clad skele.

Stretch hugged him close and moved him to sitting down on the bed, "Maybe we need to relax a bit sweetheart."

"Mhm" Edge nodded into Stretch's neck, cuddling into him. 

Stretch looked down at him, "Do you need anything love?"

"Just you papa." Edge snuggled further into Stretch's neck.

Stretch smiled and hugged him close, "Ok baby." Edge started playing with the strings of Stretch's hoodie, twirling them between his phalanges softly.

Stretch smiled and lay down, "You good Edge?"

"M good Papa," he leaned up and kissed Stretch's zygomatic arch. Stretch smiled brow raised, "That's good love, are you feeling alright your speaking a bit differently." Edge froze slightly, hiding his face back into Stretch's hoodie.

"Uhh Edge? Babe?" Stretch feels very confused. 

"Yea?" Edge peeked up at Stretch, his eye lights dim in his sockets.

Stretch cupped his face slightly, "Are you alright love? You need to talk to me."

"I'm okay, everything is fine," Edge placed his hand over the one cupping his face.

Stretch sighed, "Are you sure? You almost sounded smaller like after an intense session."

Edge smiled softly, "I'm okay, you just make me feel safe."

Stretch frowned, "Do you need to tell me something love? I want to make sure I care for my baby boy in any way I can."

"I-I just feel like I can relax around you papa. Makes me feel safe and warm." Edge hid his glowing face.

Stretch smiled, "Then why are you all tense?"

Edge let his bones relax, all the tension leaving him, "I...I'm afraid of opening up."

Stretch rubbed his spine softly, "I know it's never been easy but do you remember my job? It's to make sure you can be as open as you want."

Edge squirmed slightly from the gentle caressing of his spine, "I know papa."

"I won't push it but I want you to know I won't judge you." He grinned kissing him softly.

Edge relaxed further into Stretch's grasp, kissing him back with all the love he could muster. Stretch smiled, kissing him deeply. Edge's hands curled into Stretch's hoodie, enjoying the feel of his lips against his papa's. Stretch held him close as it quickly became an intense makeout.

Edge's arms looped around Stretch's neck vertebrates as he laved his tongue over Stretch's bottom lip. Stretch opened his mouth and pushed his own tongue back. 

Stretch grinned slightly and grabbed Edges pelvis pulling back from the kiss, "Now if I recall you were mouthy to me the other day." He looked mischievous.

Edge's eyelights were fuzzy in his sockets, "I was papa, I'm sorry~"

"So what did you say to me exactly?" Stretch looked down at him, expecting an answer.

He whined softly, "I said that you had no authority over me in public papa."

"That's 5 spankings baby."

"B-but papa! I said I was sorry!" Edge looked up at Stretch pleadingly.

"I don't recall that. Plus you know the rules~"

Edge's eyelights wavered before he placed himself over Stretch's knee. Stretch smiled and hummed, "Summon your pretty ass~"

Cherry red magic formed across his bones, creating his ecto body, "T-there papa."

"Perfect." He rubbed Edges ass. Edge shivered slightly from the coolness of Stretch's hands, relaxing further into his lap. "I'll make it quick cutie."

Edge nodded while curling his hands into the blankets, "Okay."

Stretch was quick alternating to each cheek and doing the five he said he would. "Papa," Edge whined softly, red speckles of tears in the corner of his eye sockets.

"See we're all good now." He hugged Edge and comforted him. "You did so good baby, do you want a reward of your choice?"

Edge nodded excitedly, "Yes papa!"

Stretch smiled and kissed him, "Tell me what you want love?" He looked at Edge.

"I wan you papa~" Edge whined softly at Stretch, his eyelights sparkling slightly.

Stretch grinned and got himself undressed. Edge stripped himself of his shirt, his ectobody on full display as he waited patiently for Stretch. Stretch grinned now nude as well, "Let's get started~"

Edge stretched his arms out, reaching for Stretch with a big smile on his face. Stretch took him, "safeword?"

"Lasagna, papa~"

Stretch grinned, "Good boy~" he pushed Edge down onto the bed, winking at him.

Edge flushed a bright red. Stretch's bones glistened in the light, making him look like an angelic figure. Stretch hummed feeling for Edges asshole. Edge squirmed softly as Stretch's fingers gently roved over his bottom looking for his entrance.

"Let's get you lubed up love." Stretch hummed.

Edge whimpered, his eyelights fuzzing at the corners. Stretch grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers starting to slowly stretch Edge out.

"Papa~" Edge moaned out, the first stretch was always his favorite.

"There we go let's get you nice and ready, such a good boy." He hummed softly.

He spread his legs just a bit more for Stretch, hoping to help his papa open him up faster.

Stretch continued to get him to open up while praising him. "There we go perfect for our fun~"

His hands gripped at the bed spread beneath him, his eyelights growing bigger and fuzzier in their sockets, "Feels good papa~!"

"I know Edgey." He pulled his fingers out.

Edge whined softly, of course he knew what was next, but the lack of Stretch's fingers always made him a bit whiny.

Stretch stroked his dick and pushed it into Edge slowly. Edge squeezed his sockets shut in a mix of pleasure and a bit of pain, but he always did love the pain from his papa. Stretch never wanted to truly hurt Edge though focusing on pain over pleasure, that's what he cares about.

Edge moaned out weakly when Stretch bottomed out inside of him. Stretch groaned, "There we go~"

"P-papa~" Was all Edge was able to get out, lust clouding his mind over. Stretch thrusted slowly and deeply into Edge.

Edge's hands abandoned the bed and instead came to grasp gently onto Stretch's ribs. Stretch groaned and kissed Edge, holding him close as he did so.

Edge arched into Stretch, opening his mouth submissively for Stretch to dominate. Stretch dominated him with ease and continued thrusting and bringing the both of them to climax.

Edge was close, his eyelights fuzzy hearts in their sockets and his chest heaving, "P-papa!~ M' close~"

"Me to cum with me!"

Edge violently came with Stretch, shivering and moaning loudly for his papa. Stretch grunted loudly cumming into Edge and holding him close. "I got you."

He was shivering slightly in bliss, holding tightlt onto Stretch's ribs. Stretch kissed him."We should get you into a bath~”

Edge nodded silently against Stretch's chest.Stretch picked him up going into their personal bathroom and started a bath getting the after care kit out. Edge hummed softly, not really realizing where he was, but feeling safe anyways because Stretch was near.

Stretch set him on the ledge of the bathtub to set up some candles and a portable tea set. He always made Edge earl gray with a bit of sugar and milk. He lit some lavender candles placing them around the room.

Edge took a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of lavender wafting around him. He watched as Stretch got the tea started before moving to help him into the bath. 

Edge rubbed his eyes slightly, clearly tired out, "Papa?"

He looked at Stretch making a noise. Stretch hummed, "Yes baby?"

"Tired..." Stretch smiled softly at Edge, "Well let's get you cleaned up baby." He picked up Edge and gently lowered him into the bath. Edge whined softly relaxing into the warm water, Stretch always seemed to think he was in subspace.

Stretch finished up the tea for Edge and sat down next to the tub. "Here babe drink some." He held the cup up to Edge's lips. Edge sipped carefully.

Stretch pulled the cup away when Edge stopped sipping at the liquid, instead he picked up a soft loofah and started lathering it with lavender soap.

Edge was already trying to stay awake, he was drained. "Papa?"

"Don't worry baby, I got you, just relax~"

"Ok.."

Stretch started to wash Edge's bones softly, making sure not to rub too harshly. Edge relaxed, getting closer to sleep. Aftercare always felt so nice, Stretch is too good to him. He smiled slightly, yawning.

Stretch picked up the cup once he was done washing Edge, filled it with water, and began to rinse his lover of the suds. Edge woke up slightly and let out a soft sigh.

Stretch grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Edge's back. "Okay baby up we go," he picked him up and set him on the counter once again.

Edge smiled tiredly, "Thanks papa.." He yawned, starting to nod off. 

Stretch dried Edge off with gentle strokes of the towel. After he was dry Stretch picked his up once again, using a shortcut to his room and laying Edge down.

Edge reached for him tiredly, "Papa..."

Stretch chuckled as he laid down and took Edge back into his arms, "I'm here baby, just sleep~" Edge cuddled against him drifting into his dreams.


End file.
